Kill Avant Kill
by Hejin57
Summary: A prequel story, detailing the early years of your favorite sharp-toothed tennis girl and short screaming boxer, Omiko Hakodate and Takaharu Fukoroda! So what were their first days in Honnōji Academy like? And how did they earn their first One-Star Uniforms? And, is their past together maybe a little more complicated than it seems? Well, you'll just have to read to find out!
1. Another Brick In The Wall

**I return to writing fan-fiction!**

**Yeah, I had do some more writing sometime. And recently, I've gotten into Kill La Kill.**

**What a great series it is. And don't you think some of the lesser-seen characters deserve some love? I do! One of the things I love most about fanfiction is that it gives you the ability to tell what-if stories. If you have a favorite character, but they didn't get much screen-time, here's a chance to tell their story. For Omiko Hakodate and Takaharu Furokada lovers (Tennis Girl with the Teeth and Crazy Eye and Boxing Guy who Screams for those who don't know their names), this may be the story for you!**

**So, here's a prequel to the events of the original series. I didn't want to mess with the storyline too much, but I wanted to write something, so a prequel to the present story seemed to be the best way to go. It takes place about two years or so before Ryuko's arrival, and details the rise of two prospective students of the famed Honnōji Academy. **

**And those two have already been described above. The legacy of boxing and tennis begins!**

**Well, enough of me talking, go ahead and read. And be sure to review while you're at it! I pretty much run on reviews! **

* * *

For most people, the first day of high school usually turns out to be quite the intimidating experience.

And for those with the honor of attending a prestigious academy, the level of intimidation for any would-be student would just sky-rocket like an emerald-shrouded drill.

So it'd be perfectly natural for any prospective academy student to be nervous on their way to the first day of school.

For one Omiko Hakodate, this was also the case. With shark-like teeth pursed behind her lips, the twin-tailed girl kept her gaze to herself as she walked up the long, arduous hill that led all the way up the very academy where she would be attending school for the next few years to come.

Her gaze changed for a moment. Along the winding road up to the academy, she looked up to see the battered form of a first-year student who had seemingly been in class only minutes before.

He was naked almost completely, literally beaten into the concrete wall with only a scrap of grey covering his privates. Omiko was quick to look away once she realized his current state, though many other prospective students weren't so respectful.

The boy twitched, his eyes spinning as he continued to see stars, tears staining his face. Most who passed did not want to know what fate had befallen him, but one student seemed to have an idea.

"So that's what Gamagoori's like..." that particular student said quite non-nonchalantly. Omiko could only wonder to herself if such a fate might befall her, since it seemed so easy to get on this Ira Gamagoori's bad side.

But the twin-tailed girl was quick to put aside such a notion. She remembered the pristine racket in her backpack, dreams present in her mind as she looked up the widening vista ahead. She remembered that of all things, she was not supposed to be afraid, lest she look weak in front of her fellow classmates.

As far as Omiko remembered, the acceptance letter and included pamphlet to this academy had specifically repeated the phrase,

"_Fear is the tear that ruins the suit of victory._"

Clearly, this wasn't just any regular prestigious academy.

As other students passed by Omiko, also clad in in their required No-Star attire, she continued to look on at the grand display before her. A sharp-toothed smile slowly began to form on her face. Maybe it was just the resplendent rays of light coming from the Student Council President's personal spire, but something was making Omiko feel particularly excited.

This was Honnōji Academy: newly opened to the general, less-elite populace as of today. To those lucky few hundreds accepted out of hundreds of thousands, it represented the future hallmark of the greatest student body to ever exist in not just Japan, but the entire world.

Omiko was one of those lucky few. She was one of the best of the best, at least where the sport of tennis was concerned. Taking out her stark white tennis racket out of her backpack, her strides became longer and more proud the closer she came to the grand entrance of the academy.

Her athletic dreams were nearly within her grasp now. It would be a long road to the top, but as the pamphlet put it, there were great rewards to reap along the way. Omiko had only heard rumors of something given to students who excelled: a gift so great that the Academy's higher-ups had done all they could to keep it shrouded in mystery thus far. It was a cunning tactic in attracting more prospective students, if anything.

But whatever that prize was, Omiko was set on obtaining it. After all, it would only help her along her way.

And if Omiko had her way, then Honnōji Academy would be that last serve she needed to obtain her much-desired victory.

* * *

- _HEJIN57 PRESENTS_ -

- _**KILL AVANT KILL**_ -

* * *

**EPISODE 1: ANOTHER BRICK IN THE WALL**

* * *

Omiko hated standing still, but she knew a moment like this would require her to relent. She stood as one of many among the numberless No-Star students, who seemed as obedient as an army on standby. They were all gathered outside of the Academy's main complex, standing before a huge stage as they waited for this year's commencement ceremony to begin.

On stage, wearing Two-Star Uniforms, were none other than the infamous Honnōji Student Council, better known as the Elite Four, or sometimes, the Four Devas. They all stood at ready, silent as they waited for their most honorable President to make their appearance. Taller than the rest, and bristling with muscle, was the feared Disciplinary Committee leader, Ira Gamagoori. As his eyes scanned the crowd of No-Stars below, students knees buckled as they felt his criticizing gaze. Next to him was another boy, just a bit shorter and much leaner. He had a cocky grin on his face, clearly showing of f his aura of confidence. He was Uzu Sanageyama, once a delinquent, now the overseer of all Athletics clubs. While Gamagoori looked down on the students, Sanageyama looked for hopefuls.

For a moment, his eyes stopped on Omiko in the crowd, seemingly sensing her innate talent for the tennis sport. She continued to stand still and firm, but her heart couldn't help skip a beat at the thought of this pinnacle of athleticism looking down at her. He was quite good-looking, after all.

Next to lean but built Sanageyama was the officer of Information and Strategic Planning, the thin and wiry Houka Inumuta. His eyes had a colder, much more methodical gaze as he looked on at the crowd, to the point where it was as if he was seeing right through every detail of the No-Stars standing before them.

Finally, at the end, was the smallest of the Student Council, Nonon Jakazure, in charge of all non-athletic clubs of various kinds. Judging by her bandstand outfit, one could only assume she had a soft spot for the academy's musical clubs. The mischievous smirk on her face did little to hide her impression of all the prospective No-Stars.

At least a minute of silence passed as the No-Stars continued to stand firm, and so did the Student Council. In the distance, red steps escalated down from the heavens, opening the way to a small entourage of people. A young boy in a lab coat, wearing what looked like a see-through medical mask, was followed by a tall butler. They were quick to enter the stage, revealing the source of the spectacle rays that had empowered Omiko earlier.

They originated from a girl, none other than the revered Student Council President herself, Satsuki Kiryuin. Sheathed sword in one hand, and a stern expression present on her face, she was silent as she made her way to the grand podium at center stage. The Student Council members went so far as to go down on one knee as Satsuki passed, leaving most of the One-Star's to wonder at the significance of her arrival. After all, they had little to no idea she was the female heir to the entire Kiryuin conglomerate, one of the two business giants of Japan.

Quickly perturbed by their behavior, Gamagoori naturally moved to fix it.

"**STAR-LESS PLEBIANS!**" he roared at the top of his lungs, sending a shiver down Omiko's spine in particular. "**YOU ARE TO BOW IN THE LADY'S PRESENCE OR YOU ARE TO BE EXPELLED!**"

The crowd was unanimous in their decision, quickly bowing as best as they could as the Student Council President surveyed them like some self-appointed god. Finally, there was enough silence to allow her to speak.

"Welcome," she began, her voice containing the power to shatter mountains. "...to Honnōji Academy."

All of the No-Stars were quickly mesmerized by the President's words. Omiko herself felt a sudden sense of school pride, which increased with each passing second as she listened to Satsuki speak.

"You are all here because you were chosen as the absolute best among the best. You were not chosen because of your status. You were not chosen because of your family's legacy, nor were you chosen because of any wealth you might possess. No, at this place, we will give you everything you need. We will give you everything you could ever want. But for these gifts, we demand in return for just one simple thing."

There was a sudden crack as the entire podium shattered into a million pieces. The students did not utter a word however, either too fearful of Gamagoori's response or too mesmerized by Satsuki herself.

Simply bringing down her unsheathed sword had somehow created enough force to destroy the entire podium in front of her. Satsuki's voice was demanding and yet empowering this time, as she exerted her very will into her words.

"Excellence! At Honnōji Academy, at my forefront of perfection, we demand nothing less than excellence! Only those who excel will ever hope to attain anything more than a life of being a pig in clothing!"

The president narrowed her gaze. "And as many of you may have guessed, there are rewards to reap with the excellence I ask for."

Omiko perked up. This was the moment she had been waiting for.

"Let me tell you," Satuski began, "...about the Goku Uniforms."

* * *

To say that Omiko Hakodate was excited would be a sheer understatement. She was so giddy, in fact, that she could barely contain herself.

Even in the middle of class, it seemed.

After the grand ceremony of commencement, most of the students were enamored with the very idea of the Goku Uniforms. Satsuki had been on the mark almost immediately in her goal after that speech: she had succeeded in creating a competitive atmosphere where only the best among the best would triumph. The very thought of possessing a uniform that could grant them powers beyond their wildest dreams was enough to send most of the No-Stars into a mad frenzy. A third of the student body was lost before homeroom even started.

Of course, Omiko was too pumped to be taken down so easily. She managed to cut herself a small path of destruction with her beloved racket in order to make it to her homeroom in one piece, but the day seemed to be only beginning.

Barely paying attention as the teacher students to introduce themselves one by one, Omiko could only think of the challenge offered by the President herself.

"_Those who are among the first to make it to one of the four club-rooms at three'o'clock, will be the only ones to have a chance to earn themselves their own One-Star Uniform. Those who do not will remain as they are, devoid of excellence. And if you feel that being devoid of excellence is sufficient in this academy, then you are not fit to be here!_"

The twin-tailed girl was more than ready to take on the President's challenge. Very much on auto-pilot, she introduced herself to the rest of the class and cited her main skill in the sport of tennis. But before she was able to get back into her zone, Omiko managed to listen in just long enough to hear the introduction of the boy next to her.

Short in stature, but seemingly built, he had a buzz-cut and a prominent gap in his mouth where a tooth used to be.

"Takaharu Fukoroda! I am eager to show the world the beauty of the art of boxing! It is an art that cannot be surpassed!"

His desk shifted as his shouting became even louder. It continued to interrupt Omiko's thought process, much to her annoyance.

"**TE! KEN!** **FUN!** **SAI!**" he shouted, as loud as he possibly could. With each word came of a flash of red, which simply aggravated Omiko further. Then, quite suddenly, his voice lowered.

"This is the art I intend to share with the world. I hope for a good year together, for us all!" Takaharu finished, before taking his seat and allowing calm to come back to the room.

The rest of the introductions went on normally, but Omiko was now thoroughly annoyed.

"Loudness does not equal skill, short stuff." an annoyed Omiko commented to her neighbor. Fukoroda seemed impervious to her insults however, not even turning as he addressed her.

"We will see what skill means once it becomes three'o'clock, Hakodate-san." he replied, stoic as he continued to look forward in his seat.

Omiko simply made a toothy smile. "You should get used to calling me Hakodate-sempai, because I'll have a One-Star Uniform in my posession before you can even say Ken!"

"With all due respect, Hakodate-san, One-Star Uniforms are more fit for those with a normal bite radius." he shot back, a small smile forming as his missing tooth became more prominent.

Omiko simply raised her eyebrows in shock. She whispered her threat very clearly.

"I'm going to serve those words straight down your throat. I hope you're not afraid to hit a girl."

Finally, it was these words of challenge that made Takaharu turn to face his blonde, twin-tailed and sharp-toothed classmate.

"Don't you worry." he declared, leaning forward so that him and the now snarling Omiko were nose to nose. "You'll be so off-balance from the knock-back of my blows, I won't even have to hit you."

The area around them seemed to almost heat up with fighting spirit. At the front of the class, the teacher seemed at a loss of what to do. In the end, he could only look up at the clock, and hope that three o'clock came sooner.

* * *

The bell to end classes rang at exactly three o'clock.

In their sanctum high above the Academy, the Student Council and their President watched from various monitors as the hallways seemed empty.

A second later, and the chaos began. The Student Council members moved to get to their positions in the four club-rooms scattered in four corners of the Academy's halls. Only ten students would be allowed in each room once ten minutes were up, and it would be those ten who would be given the chance to start their own club and get themselves one step closer to obtaining a One-Star Goku Uniform.

"I'm having a good feeling about this event." Sanageyama commented as he followed Gamagoori, Inumuta and Jakazure out. Behind the the departing Student Council Members, Satsuki seemed to be focused elsewhere, but nevertheless answered his statement.

"This is where our Academy's efforts truly begin. I want you all to remember that."

Gamagoori seemed well aware as he stood alongside his brethren on top of one of four colored pads. "This is where the best these No-Stars have to offer show their true colors."

Jakazure laughed at his words, clearly not expecting much. "And it's also where the cowards show their yellow streaks, Gamagoori-kun."

Inumata seemed to be looking forward to his own venture. "At the very least, this will be quite the data explosion for my archives. I am anxious to begin."

"I bid you all the best of luck." the Student Council President assured her trusted four. She narrowed her eyes though, pressing her next words.

"But remember. I expect excellence. Especially from the four of you.

The pads below the four Student Council members began to light up as the electronic transportation process began. Satsuki continued, though her voice became fainter.

"There are greater rewards to reap, even for the Student council. Perhaps Three-Star Uniforms will not be far from your grasp, if you can impress me today." she told them, and in a mixture of shock and gratitude, the four all saluted at once.

"**YES, SATSUKI-SAMA! EXCELLENCE FOR HONNOJI ACADEMY, AND NOTHING LESS!**" they shouted in admiration, before a flash of light overtook them and they were whisked away.

Smiling to herself, Satsuki simply allowed herself to relax as Soroi served her a fresh cup of tea.

"How is it?" he asked, eager for the lady's approval.

She seemed quite content. Her well-laid plans were in motion. She looked back at her trusted butler and answered him with sincerity.

"Excellent."

* * *

In the halls of Honnōji Academy, discord reigned, and Omiko Hakodate seemed right at home.

The moment the bell rang, desks were sent crashing through the windows as students wrestled for control of the surrounding space. Everyone was aware of the four club-rooms from the beginning of the day, but suddenly, paths were blocked off with a tide of bodies as No-Star students fought with crazed vigor.

For Omiko, No-Stars were simply obstacles to be swept aside. The moment the bell rang, she focused on getting as far away from Takaharu as possible. Her insight was right on the mark, as the wall next to Takaharu's desk burst apart as No-Star students flew out in all directions.

Even Omiko looked on in awe, if only for a moment, as the self-professed boxer cut a path of punches through the hordes of No-Stars blocking his way. Not one to be upstaged so easily, Omiko reached for the one tennis ball she had brought with her. Readying her white tennis racket, she made a shark-toothed smile as she brought down the racket for a serve. As expected, the ball ricocheted around the hall, slamming into the faces of No-Star Students and knocking the aside with the force of bullets.

With the entrance of these tennis and boxing prodigies, most of the No-Star students seemed more comfortable running than fighting, and a stampede of students cleared the hallway of most blockage.

Omiko was a bit smarter than the average No-Star however.

"Amateurs." she commented, before readying her racket again. Her eyes focused on the window in front of her, and the telescopic attachment over her eye pinpointed the weak point in the window frame's structure.

With impressive arm strength, she sent the ball straight into that weak point, and as it bounced back into her hand, the entire wall structure buckled under enormous pressure. Omiko grinned as the wall collapsed before her, revealing the outside shortcut to the roof, which would quickly bring her to the Athletics club room.

"Here I come, Sanageyama-sempai." she said as she licked her lips. But as she prepared for the jump, Omiko felt a force push her aside and into the nearby wall. The twin-tailed girl gasped in surprise as none other than Takaharu used her route for himself, giving her a thumbs up before making the long jump towards salvation.

"Bastard!" Omiko screamed in defiance as she regained her composure, her racket at the ready as she made the leap after him. Below them, No-Stars fought in a giant mosh pit of violence, unaware of the tennis player and boxer making the leap of faith across an entire building's worth of space.

After Takaharu landed on the academy building over a football-field's length away, Omiko followed. A tennis ball flew towards the boxer the moment she gained her footing, but he was quick to punch it back at her. Gritting her teeth after watching her tennis ball go far beyond her reach and into the sea of No-Stars below, Omiko realized this would have to come down to nothing less than close combat.

"This is where the battle ends for you, Hakodate-san." Takaharu taunted, beckoning her to come at him as he kept his stance.

Omiko knew she was at a disadvantage the moment she lost her only ranged attack. Nevertheless, she wasn't about ready to give up just yet, when the possibility of a One-Star Uniform was so close.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, Furokoda." she taunted, distracting him for the mere moment she needed to focus her scope onto the slightly damaged roofing below Takaharu's feet. Holding her tennis racket at an angle, she grinned, before sprinting forward.

She knew the punch was coming, but Omiko didn't realize just how hard it would be. She was taken aback as his fist plowed right into her nose, sending the girl down onto onto her knees from the sheer force. At the same time, she sent her racket down like a spear, with the end of it hitting the edge of the roofing just at the spot she had pinpointed.

Holding back the blood, Omiko let out her best tears.

"That...that hurt." she said quietly, before raising her tone to her best "shocked" impression." "I thought you didn't NEED to hit me!"

As expected, Takaharu was taken aback, and reality hit him when he realized he did indeed hit a girl.

"Oh...well, it was just..."

He was clearly at a loss of words once he realized Omiko was bleeding from her nose, and that some of her blood was on his knuckles.

Suddenly feeling incredibly bad, the boxer leaned over, now clearly concerned. "Are you alright, Hakodate-san? I'm sorry for being so...so rough. Perhaps we're letting this competition get to our heads..."

As his weight shifted, Omiko saw her chance. She shot him a sharp-toothed smile before standing suddenly.

"As if! Sucker!" she declared with a haughty laugh, before stamping down on the crack created from her thrown racket. The very roofing below Takaharu splintered apart as the crack widened throughout the structure, just as Omiko had expected. Pushing the boy hard, she smiled as he went tumbling down the newly-created hole in the roof, and into an old boiler room with but one rusty door as its sole entrance.

"Enjoy being a No-Star!" she declared in triumph as Takaharu shook an angry fist up at her.

"Agh, Hakodate-san! You're lucky I could fake sympathy for so long!" he argued, but Omiko simply pulled down her eye and stuck out her tongue.

"Sure, sure! I guess my cute charm was too much for you." She told him, before turning tail and making a run for a way back into the building. Stuck in his position, Takaharu could only look down and turn slightly red in response to Omiko's words.

"Well, cute isn't the word I'd use. I'm sure those teeth...they must feel..."

For a moment, the boxer was lost in some derivative thoughts, until he shook his head and refocused himself. Takaharu almost wanted to punch himself in stupidity for not realizing the obvious sooner.

"Wait a minute! I can jump right out of here! _**HAKODATE-SAAAAN!**_"

* * *

In the darkened atmosphere of the Athletics club, Uzu Sanageyama waited patiently for the violence to end outside and for prospective No-Stars to arrive. He sat back in a chair, staring at the ceiling and wondering how the other members of the Elite Four were faring.

He contemplated contacting Gamagoori, until the sound of the door in front of him opening interrupted his thoughts. Standing in the doorway, with the bodies of No-Stars piled behind her, was none other than Omiko Hakodate. Sanageyama recognized her as the very same girl with the sharp teeth he'd be eying earlier.

He had sensed some potential in her before, but now, seeing her standing before him with her white racket in hand, he could see it clear as day.

"Ah, Hakodate." he remarked, trying to sound somewhat unimpressed. "First to arrive, I see."

Omiko kept her composure as she sat down, giving the Athletics Club leader her utmost respect.

"I am here as commanded by Lady Satsuki. I look forward to an excellent year with you, Sanageyama-sempai."

The relaxed Elite Four member was flattered, somewhat, but seemed uninterested in being so formal.

"Don't try to be so stiff about it, Hakodate. I haven't been completely indoctrinated yet. I can see you've got the talent, and to me, that's what matters most." he assured her. Omiko simply nodded, pulling her cap down to hide the little bit of red flush that formed on her face.

"Umm...thank you, sempai."

But a moment later, the door opened again, revealing a roughed-up Takaharu. Omiko turned around, greeting him with a toothy smile as he punched aside a No-Star who attempted to get past him.

"Late." she said with venom in her voice, but the boxer simply ignored her, bowing in respect at Sanageyama.

"Forgive me, sempai! This kind of tardiness will _**NEVER**_ happen again!" he shouted, trying to sound as apologetic as possible.

But Sanageyama seemed too relaxed to care. "I wouldn't worry too much over it. You're actually three minutes early. Take a breather and be glad you two made it. If we're lucky, we might have another three or four before time's up, and we can start forming the Athletics clubs."

Amazed at the mercy Sanageyama seemed to be exuding, Takaharu nodded before taking a seat next to Omiko. Lightning seemed to begin arcing between the two as their eyes met.

"This is far from over." Takaharu stated, the only thing stopping him from unleashing his fighting spirit on Omiko being his utter respect for Sanageyama.

"As far as you know." Omiko replied, her shark grin making it clear that she enjoyed toying with him very much.

From his seat, Sanageyama simply laughed to himself as he listened to the ongoing violence outside as the No-Stars continued their battle royale.

"Ah, I'm having that good feeling alright. This is going to be some year, Satsuki-sama..."

* * *

**Hey, so what did y'all think of my first try at some Kill la Kill? I hope the characterizations are alright, and my attempts at a young Omiko and Takaharu seem like they would make sense. I'm trying to get the sort of wild mood of the series in the description and scenes, and I hope it's working alright! If you like, or even if you don't, leave a review!**


	2. Keep Yourself Alive

**New chapter, here we come!**

**The story continues to develop, as Omiko and Takaharu get a taste of what it means to be in charge of a club at Honnōji Academy!**

**Honestly, I have no idea how long this story will be, but I do hope you readers are enjoying it.**

* * *

_**- KILL AVANT KILL -**_

* * *

**EPISODE 2: KEEP YOURSELF ALIVE**

* * *

To Takaharu Fukoroda, the day couldn't be any worse. He resisted the urge to sigh in aggravation, instead focusing himself on Sanageyama and the Athletics clubs meeting only moments from starting. It seemed that his attempts to fight hardest for a Goku Uniform were only resulting in disappointing failure, and all the while the fickle thing called life seemed to enjoy throwing more unpleasant obstacles in his way.

To start, he shared his homeroom with a girl he could only describe as a blond, twin-tailed shark. Her sharp teeth were intimidating and bad enough as it was, but to top it all of, she had a highly repulsive attitude as well. A very unpleasant combination in Takaharu's eyes.

Not only that, but this very same girl, this Omiko Hakodate, had actually upstaged him completely in rush to the clubrooms, having arrived at the Athletics clubroom right before him through dishonorable methods. As a self-professed boxer, Takaharu could only see this as an embarrassment and precursor to his utter downfall.

It had taken all his will for Takaharu to resist challenging Omiko to battle minutes before this meeting was supposed to start. Instead, he decided to stay seated, and try his best to focus his thoughts on more productive subjects for the time being.

One minute later, and the tune of almost a dozen No-Stars nearly bashing the door down with their fighting, and the prospective club leaders were in attendance. The late ones were motley bunch, and as such Sanageyama didn't expect all that much from them. He was far more interested in the like of Omiko and Takaharu, with his eye on Omiko in particular.

This fact was quite obvious to Omiko herself, and she felt just a little bit uncomfortable every time she so much as thought the Elite Four's gaze was on her.

"So everyone's here, it looks like." Sanageyama announced, clearly happy with the turnout. "I trust the battle to make it here wasn't too boring?"

As expected, he got no response, at least not one directly pertaining to his question.

Takaharu's hand shot up.

"Something you'd like to ask?" the Elite Four Member questioned.

In response, the boxer stood up as straight as a plank, declaring his words with fervor.

"Sempai! I'd like to begin by requesting permission that I be allowed to start my own Boxing Club! I can assure you here and now that I will strive to make it nothing less than excellent!"

Once again, Takaharu's enthusiasm seemed only to get on Omiko's nerves.

"Hey!" she complained, "I got here first, so I should have the right to my tennis club first! That's what Satsuki-sama said! Those are the rules!"

Too impressed with Takaharu's fervor, Sanageyama made a point to lean down on Omiko's desk, staring right into her telescopic eye as he spoke to her.

"You know, as much as rules are important in any sport, I'll have you know that applying them to every aspect of your life will inevitably lead to your downfall. Satsuki-sama is coming from a sincere place of honor, but sometimes, your enemies will not be so respectful. You must be prepared for that before anything else." he explained, an aura of power around him that everyone in the clubroom felt. Omiko could only look back into his eyes and gulp in a mixture of fear and awe.

Next to her, Takaharu made a small smile, mentally giving himself a high five for being so punctual at the right time.

"I...I understand, Sanageyama-sempai." Omiko replied, putting her head down in respect.

Satisfied with getting his point through, Sanageyama turned to front of the class, now addressing them all as one. "Clubs. That's what we're here for. And by the end of this hour, each of you will have an athletic club to call your own."

"Be warned, however." he reminded them, "Just because you have a club, doesn't mean that you're guaranteed a One-Star Goku Uniform. It takes more than just being a club president. You must run a successful club, and with a successful club comes responsibility, leadership, and as some of you have already shown, punctuality."

Takaharu felt all the more confident when he realized Sanageyama was talking about him. Suddenly, his luck was getting better. In contrast, Omiko felt like sinking into her seat and disappearing forever.

But things were not always as they seemed. Keen in the art of observation, Sanageyama changed gears in a heart beat when he noticed Omiko's sudden disinterest.

"But...there a rules in place for a reason, and I will acknowledge that you were the first arrival, Hakodate. And so, I will grant you your right to start a Tennis Club."

Upon hearing this, Omiko smiled in delight, before making sure to glare right at Takaharu so as best to rub her victory in. The boxer could only glare back, until his attention was switched as Sanageyama addressed him next.

"To the second arrival, Fukoroda, I grant you the right to start a Boxing Club."

Takaharu stood proud once again in response. "I will make you proud in my efforts, Sanageyama-sempai!"

The Elite Four member nodded. "I know you will."

One by one, Sanageyama addressed each person in the room, granting them all the right to start their own clubs. Once his rounds were finished, he made a point to raise voice as he began to address the most important point of this meeting.

"Let it be known," Sanageyama continued, "That I expect only the best from all your clubs. You are the sole responsible person for the club you choose to lead: which means club membership, club expenses, equipment collection, and other associated duties are all completely your responsibility. I will stress that only those who are able to please Gamagoori in their club's management will have even a snowball's chance in obtaining a One-Star Uniform. And that is just one many elements that must be conquered for one to even dream of being a One-Star."

"The rewards are great for those who strive for Satsuki-sama's vision of excellence." he reassured them, as two long bamboo swords emerged from his wrists , seemingly out of thin air. He spun them around in a complicated maneuver, amazing Omiko, Takaharu, and the rest of the One-Stars with his display.

Sanageyama smiled as he saw the looks on their face.

"Trust me when I say: A Goku Uniform will change your life here in more ways than one."

* * *

The next two hours seemed to drag on endlessly, and both Omiko and Takaharu found themselves wondering if a Goku Uniform was really worth the terrible torture they suddenly found themselves subjected to.

In a huge space outside, the two of them sat on wide desks, accompanied all around by other No-Stars who had managed to make it to the club-rooms and put their club ideas into place. But with that honor came a terrible price, one that Sanageyama has only alluded to but not emphasized as much as he should have.

With a tall pile of paper next to her, Omiko wrote furiously on one of many sheets that were required for her Tennis Club's official registration. She had been filling out form after form for the last two hours, and it seemed that there was no end to the amount of writing required of her. Just next to her, Takaharu seemed to faring no better, though at some level he was trying his best to outspeed her efforts.

At the forefront of these working No-Stars was none other than the imposing, eight-foot tall figure of Ira Gamagoori. Like a stalwart bull, he watched dutifully and with his usual criticizing gaze. It was bad enough to have him watching as such a threatening overseer, but that wasn't even the worst of it.

As Omiko had seen earlier, one student had been attempting to write so quickly that their pencil had snapped in half. As they searched for a new one, Gamagoori quickly noticed the disturbance they were creating. A bout of angry words from Gamagoori and a violent crash later, and that student was seeing stars and now in his own personal hole in the wall, sent flying far below the Academy and into the slums.

"Remember!" Gamagoori declared, very serious with his words, "I expect **FINE PRINT**! But no finer than Satsuki-Sama herself, or there will be a painful price to pay!"

Omiko could only hold in a groan, knowing that this torture was necessary for her club to become a reality, but also knowing that Gamagoori would hear her annoyed groan and most likely make her start over. And that was if he was being nice about it.

A half-hour passed, and finally most of the students were finished with the required paper-work. A few were carried off to the infirmary, their dislocated finger joints showing the suffering that had undergone attempting to finish their paperwork. The survivors waited dutifully, and in fear, as Gamagoori inspected each and every one of their forms. With the eyesight of a hawk, the Disciplinary Committee Chair looked for every misuse of grammar, every spelling mistake and every example of poor handwriting.

"**YOU!**" he pointed at one unlucky No-Star, as the crowd around him split to fully reveal him to Gamagoori. The Elite Four member showed everyone the one sheet this No-Star had filled out like it was some forbidden book, pointing at one word in particular.

"**YOU MISPELLED SATSUKI-SAMA'S NAME! THERE IS NO C IN HER NAME! UNACCEPTABLE!**" Gamagoori roared, and the No-Star in question got on his knees in panic and fear.

But he barely had time to even so much as beg for forgiveness, before Gamagoori let loose the heavy barbed vines from his Two-Star Uniform, hitting the No-Star with the force of a mach-truck and sending him rocketing away over the horizon.

"Let that be a lesson to you all." Gamagoori stated to all the terrified No-Stars. "Those who second-guess the alphabetical structure of Satsuki Kiryuin's name will be severely punished."

With that, Gamagoori was silent as he continued to survey the rest of the club registration forms.

All seemed well as he continued, until he suddenly stopped as his eyes focused on one paper in particular. Takaharu became fidgety all of sudden, as a bead of sweat came down his brow once he realized it was one of his papers that Gamagoori had stopped to look at it.

"**FUKORODA! TAKAHARU FUKORADA!**" Gamagoori shouted, and as expected, the crowd split to reveal Takaharu. Even Omiko skidded her desk to the side just a bit, hoping that if the boy was hit, she wouldn't be caught in the crossfire.

But despite Gamagoori's terrifying presence, Takaharu tried his best to remain unafraid.

"H-Here, Gamagoori-sempai! I am sorry for whatever error I made! Deeply, utterly sorry!" he said apologetically, his voice cracking slightly as he tried to hold back his fear.

But Gamagoori did not proceed to hit him as Omiko had expected, and instead lowered his voice as he addressed Takaharu is earnest.

"You can calm yourself. I was just noticing your work, Fukoroda. I can truly see the boxer's hand in this beautiful script. Very impressive." the Disciplinary Committee Chair complimented, leaving Takaharu speechless as Omiko fumed in shock and surprise beside him.

"Let me see that!" she commanded, taking the paper without thinking right from Gamagoori's hand. Most of No-Stars gasped as she made her death wish, but surprisingly, Gamagoori simply allowed her take it.

Perhaps it was because he knew what would happen when she did. As Omiko turned it towards her, a blast of vibrant yellow light blinded her as she gazed upon the sheer beauty of Takaharu's perfect writing.

"Agh, it's...it's too much!" she admitted, her eyes almost burning before she finally threw the paper aside onto the floor, where Gamagoori delicately picked it up a moment later.

The Elite Four member shook the dust off from the paper, but surprisingly kept his patience despite Omiko's indignation.

"You could learn something from this boy, Hakodate. I noticed that your r's in particular were sloppy. One can only wonder how good your tennis hand could really be if you cannot write a simple r correctly." he told the twin-tailed girl quite matter-a-factly, leaving her to grumble in annoyance at being called out.

"Sanageyama was right to expect much from you, Fukoroda. Continue to impress me, and I'll make sure you have a One-Star Uniform." he told the young boxer, who simply smiled as he stood up again, holding back fierce but happy tears.

"Yes, Gamagoori-sempai! Thank you for your kind words!" Takaharu replied with gratitude.

Meanwhile Omiko just gritted her teeth. She couldn't believe that all of Takaharu's sucking up to Ira Gamagoori was actually working. She glared at the boxer in his triumph, her telescropic eye-piece focusing in on him.

She was so focused, in fact, that she failed to notice how much pressure she was putting on the pencil in her hand. There was a loud snap as it broke into two pieces, which fell right to her feet.

Gamagoori craned his neck up away from the papers upon hearing the noise with his sensitive ears. The moment he saw the pencil pieces on the floor, his eyes almost bulged.

Omiko made a nervous grin, shaking in panic as his shadow covered her and her desk completely. Gamagoori than proceeded to bellowed so loud, it would no doubt make a rogue elephant cry.

"_**HAKODATEEEE!**_"

* * *

From the moment she stepped inside the Athletics clubroom as the very first person to arrive, Omiko Hakodate was sure that this day would be perfect.

Now, as she began the long walk home to the No-Star slums, she was beginning to think this day was no longer going so well.

It didn't help that the club registration process took so long, and that Omiko wouldn't even have a chance to see any prospective members for her club until tomorrow. And things were only made worse by the fact that Omiko had been forced to stay an extra hour to clean up the Athletics club-room, as punishment for breaking her pencil and interrupting Gamagoori's train of thought.

At least that was probably a light punishment compared to what Gamagoori had been known to dish out, she thought.

With a conflicted look on her face, the twin-tailed tennis prodigy simply sighed as she slowly made her way down the hill towards her home.

It was bad enough that No-Stars had such bad living accommodations, stuck in the slums down below, forced to ride an air-trolley up to class.

Truth be told, It was only a sudden desire to be alone that made Omiko take the walk in the first place. The last thing she wanted to hear was the yammering of other No-Stars interrupting her personal thoughts.

But the fates seemed to have a different plan for on this day. She didn't hear his foot-falls at first, but Omiko certainly felt the heavy impact of his boxing right hand on her back as he touched her.

Surprised out of her wits, the blonde snarled in surprise before turning around to see none other that Takaharu, a smile on his face as he greeted her.

"Hakodate-san! I didn't know you walked home this way."

Omiko simply grimaced at his strangely sunny smile. "Ugh, what are you doing here? Haven't you been enough of a nuisance for one day?"

That seemed to be enough to wipe the smile off of Takaharu's face. He stood sullen as Omiko continued walking, clearly not wanting anything to do with him.

But the boxer was not ready to give up, and he ran right after, at least as quick as his short legs could carry him.

"Hey, hey! We're not in class anymore. You don't have to be such a shar-"

Realizing exactly what he was about to say, the boxer proceeded to punch himself in the mouth in order to stop himself from finishing that last word.

Unfortunately for him, his reflexes weren't fast enough, and Omiko's ear drums were faster. The twin-tailed blonde got right up in his face, baring her teeth in her anger.

"What was that? What were you going to say?" she pressed him, just hoping to hear that dreaded s-word so that she had the excuse she needed to slap Takaharu silly.

The boy seemed unable to respond at first, but after a few seconds, he uncovered his mouth and let out a sigh.

"Nothing. Just forget I said anything." he remarked, putting his head down as he realized his efforts to be nice were simply in vain.

Omiko simply crossed her arms, not finished with him just yet.

"What is it with you?" she asked, clearly annoyed. "I mean, what do you want me to say? I get it. You beat me today. But if you think for even a second that it's going to happen again, then let me tell you s-"

Takaharu was waved his arms like an umpire as he interrupted her. "Will you let me breathe? I swear, talking to you is as exhausting as an afternoon of strength training!"

"Then why are you talking to me?" she questioned, rudeness overflowing from her voice. "Why don't you go back to punching those dead animals you boxers love practicing on so much?"

Takaharu seemed unable to handle any more of it, and thus his emotions got the better of him.

"**BECAUSE!** ** I'M! TRYING! TO! BE! NICE!**" he shouted. His voice exploded with the same power and fighting spirit that he showed when declaring his boxing technique, and a red aura of pure fighting spirit seemed to form around him.

Surprisingly Omiko completely, Takaharu's vocal power was so overwhelming that he managed to cause her hair to blow back from the force.

When he was all said and done, Omiko was left speechless, and Takaharu just stood motionless in front of her.

Finally, the boxer sighed.

"I thought that because we were outside Honnōji Academy, we could at least pretend we weren't always at each other's throats. I know how much you care about the Tennis Club, Hakodate-san. You care about it just as much as I care about the Boxing Club." he admitted with sincerity. It became quickly obvious that Omiko didn't have the heart to throw a snide comment at him in response.

In fact, Omiko was so taken aback by his sudden sincerity, that she felt her cheeks flushing hot pink. Unable to fully control herself, the girl pulled down her cap and turned away as she sort of muttered a response.

"Well, uh, I guess...I guess you have a point. You should just say stuff like that up front, you know." she seemed to demand, and luckily, Takaharu seemed to lighten up in response.

He then proceeded to ask her a question no one had ever asked before.

"Do you live far from here, Hakodate-san? I could walk with you every once in awhile. If Tennis Club and Boxing Club get out at the same time, that is." he suggested, much to the twin-tailed girl's surprise.

She almost choked on her words, before somehow regaining her composure.

"I'm just...just down this alley. I'm at complex 4567."

Takaharu's face lit up again at the coincidence. "Really? I'm at 4569. We're almost right next to each other."

Omiko simply grumbled before looking away again. "Yeah, I guess so."

What was his deal, she wondered. The fact that he was being nice seemed to annoy her much more than when he was being competitive, but for some reason, Omiko couldn't just tell him to go away. It was the worst kind of torture, having her being nice to him. Omiko was sure that it was some plot to mess with her when she least expected it.

"It sure will be nice when we finally get to One-Stars. We'll have Goku Uniforms, and they'll give us a really nice apartments." Takaharu commented next to Omiko, as they walked along towards her numbered living space.

"That'll be the day..." she replied, her voice trailing off at the end as she imagined the possibilities.

She'd be a One-Star soon enough. She knew it as a fact.

Omiko looked back at Takaharu, and noted the pleasant expression on his face.

Now the real question was: would he be a One-Star as well? Truth be told, as long as she was one first, then it wouldn't really matter if he earned the uniform or not.

But one thing was for sure. If he stood in her way, nice or not, then he would be swept aside like an incoming tennis ball.

It didn't matter that he was acting like her friend.

It didn't matter that the very thought of having a friend made her feel warm inside.

And it certainly didn't matter that up until this point, Omiko had never really had friends.

What mattered most to her was that One-Star Uniform, and no one, Takaharu included, was going to stop her from that lofty goal.

Even if he was turning out to be her first friend. Just the thought made Omiko feel warm and fuzzy inside.

It was a new feeling for her, but it was not so bad.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Looks like things are heating up in more ways then one. Stay tuned, and be sure to review!**


	3. I Think We're Alone Now

**New chapter coming you're way y'all!**

**Character interactions galore, as our teethy tennis player and short boxer have a little heart-to-heart.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**- KILL AVANT KILL -**_

* * *

**EPISODE 3: I THINK WE'RE ALONE NOW**

* * *

The sound of the round bell ringing was like music to Takaharu's ears.

It utterly amazed him that things could be organized so quickly, if the organizer in question had the drive to see the job through and through. Such was the case right now, in the newly organized and spacious clubroom that was now the home of Honnoji Academy's Boxing Club.

The place had been crafted exactly to Takaharu's specifications. In its own large space within the massive club wing of Honnoji Academy, the club-space of the Boxing Club was comparable to a full size gymnasium. Behind the main space used for training and matches was a small locker room, tailored specifically for the use of those in the boxing club. Takaharu himself had a red and gold locker with his name emblazoned on it. He had been sure to request it be a floor locker of course, much to his own embarrassment.

In the main space, a huge boxing ring lay in the center. The ring's platform was a bright, powerful red, and to Takaharu, it served a promising sight to any members who might wander into the club-room out of curiosity.

In fact, his use of copious fliers and the club-room's grand stage had both been successful in attracting members on Boxing Club's very first day of operation.

But moments after the bell rang, and one hard punch later, Takaharu soon realized that his problems in jump-starting his club's growth were only beginning.

Naturally, he downed his rookie opponent in that one punch. Unfortunately, that one punch had also knocked the No-Star boy out completely, much to Takaharu's surprise.

"Hey, hey. We're just getting started. This is a warm-up." he said in his friendliest voice, attempting to help the No-Star up. But the No-Star student, fully knocked out, remained limp and unresponsive, leaving Takaharu to smile nervously as he looked down from the platform at the remaining students below.

He could easily see the looks of fear on their faces. If he was going to have even a chance of keeping his club, then he was going to have to think fast.

"Ah, he's fine. You're fine, aren't you?" Takaharu said with a haughty smile, before he began speaking in a different tone out of the corner of his mouth.

"Sure, sure!" the No-Star "replied", as Takaharu bobbed his head back and forth to make him look more lively. "I could train with you all day! Nothing to it!"

The No-Stars with interest in the club seemed to not really no how to respond, even as Takaharu grinned with all of his sincerity, the gap in his mouth where a tooth used to be quite prominent.

Unfortunately for the President of the Boxing Club, he failed to notice the copious stream of blood that began to fountain down from the No-Stars' nose and onto his shirt. That sight was all the other No-Star students needed to see before their mind was made up. A cloud of dust and shuffling later, and they were gone.

Takaharu could only sigh as he set the injured No-Star down. Pulling off one of his beat-up boxing gloves, he proceeded to comically stuff it into the student's nose, plugging up his blood loss completely.

Leaning him against one of the ring posts, Takaharu took the other glove off as he sat ringside and contemplated what could have possibly made them run-off.

Had he done anything wrong? Of course not. He had shown them his pure, unrestrained skill in boxing. Takaharu's hope would have been that these newbloods would look to him as a mentor, and by seeing his skill, they would be inspired to pursue greater heights of the boxing arts.

But as he looked over at the beaten No-Star, the white boxing glove in his nose starting to stain with red, Takaharu began to wonder if perhaps his skill was what just drove the first group of the day away.

Then he remembered Gamagoori's promise of helping him in his goal, if he continued to impress him. Takaharu remembered Sanageyama's words, that punctuality was important than most people thought. He smiled to himself, and assumed that a time like this, he was probably doing much better than Omiko Hakodate.

Everything would be fine, he decided. As far as Takaharu was concerned, the first group of No-Stars just weren't meant for his club. If the bleeding one woke up, he might very well turn out to be a real boxer and insist they continue training.

Takaharu could see the spoils of victory now. Clearly, he was just worrying for no reason.

"You better watch out, Hakodate-san." he declared to no one in particular, his thoughts drifting as he wondered what Omiko was up to at this very moment...

* * *

"So you think you can play tennis? Wrong! Think again!"

Those were the very first words from Omiko Hakodate's mouth, as she addressed the three dozen No-Star girls that had showed up to the very first Girls' Tennis Club meeting. The name itself had been changed earlier in the day, after Omiko realized that making her club unisex might give Takaharu the idea that he could join her club and upstage her. It was this paranoia of losing to him that drove Omiko to do an extra hour of early-morning paperwork, in order for Gamagoori to approve her new club name and membership requirements.

The annoyance of having to do all that work stayed with Omiko all day however, and it was at this time that she decided she would take it out on the newbloods brave enough to try and join her Girls' Tennis Club.

Omiko grimaced through her shark teeth, racket in hand as she surveyed the girls who seemed to think they were good enough to be a part of her tennis club. Her words had done their job from the moment they came out of their mouth, and Omiko could see their results from the scared looks in the eyes of the No-Star girls.

A few of them were even shaking. With her day having already gone bad enough, this sudden place of power over others actually cheered Omiko up, if only somewhat.

"Let me tell you something about tennis." Omiko began, before lifting up her racket and slamming down hard on the green ball in her other hand. As the No-Stars watched, the tennis ball slammed into the outside wall surrounding Omiko's court, breaking the concrete as it made an audible crack. A few of the girls gasped at the sight, but Omiko seemed disaffected as she pulled the ball from the hole. She showed the marred object to her prospective club members as she made her point.

"In tennis, in **REAL** tennis, with **REAL** players: people **DIE**. If you can't hit a ball going at seventy miles an hour, than you better be prepared for it to put a crater in your skull!" she exclaimed to them, making it very clear from her tone of voice that she wanted them all to feel afraid.

Omiko narrowed her eyes threateningly, and in response, the female No-Stars cuddled against each other like scared meerkats. The fact that Omiko was annoyed and needed someone to take it out on was clear, but her constant display of sharp teeth was certainly not helping her cause very much.

"Ah, I don't want to play tennis anymore! I just want to go home!" one of the No-Star girls whined in absolute terror, her friends quickly joining in.

"Me too! I don't want to die!"

"Please don't kill us, Hakodate-san!" another one begged, others getting on their knees as they cried like a bunch of infants.

"Spare me, please! I can't afford the Back-Alley Clinic!"

The complaints and begs for mercy seemed to go on and on, so much in fact that Omiko didn't even have a chance to breathe in response.

"Wait, will you-, agh, if you just," she said between breaths, as the girls continued to raise their voices in a whining chorus. "Will you all, agh-, will you all just liste-"

But the twin-tailed blonde couldn't get her words out, no matter how much she tried. Finally, she seemed unable to take anymore of it, disgusted by the cowardice of these No-Stars. Picking up the tennis ball, she slammed her racket down hard on it, causing another impact in the ground so loud that it shocked the whining No-Stars into complete silence.

Finally, they stopped for good. Omiko was glad for the quiet, but still thoroughly pissed.

"You crybabies! If you're gonna whine like I'm killing you, then get out of my club!" she exclaimed, and the No-Stars seemed to quickly obliged. They were off her court as a frenzied mob in seconds.

When the dust cleared, Omiko Hakodate was left by herself, with only her stark white tennis racket for company.

The fact that she had no club members to boss around now only frustrated the sharp-toothed girl further, and she stamped on the ground in anger.

"That's right! Leave! I don't need whiners like you anyway!" she declared, her response obviously delayed. It only took Omiko a good five minutes before the concept of having no club members, and essentially no club, sunk in fully.

Omiko could only resist the urge to let out tears, curling up on the court's floor and wondering if Takaharu was faring any better.

But the more she thought about it, the more she figured he most likely was.

The faster this terrible day was over, the better.

* * *

Secrets, especially the one she was indulging in right now, were a very precious thing to Omiko.

Sitting alone on a bench only a few feet away from the tennis court, it was days like this one that made Omiko wonder if attending this Academy was really all worth it in the first place. Annoyed at the status of her club, annoyed at the thought of disappointing Sanageyama, and annoyed at the possibility that Takaharu might be doing better than her, Omiko wanted nothing more than to be left alone for the rest of the day.

Yesterday had been a huge disappointment, she thought to herself. The sharp-toothed girl couldn't help but dread this upcoming afternoon.

But there was a silver lining to this seemingly sad situation. She did have her one tasty little treat with her, which if anything, would make the day a little bit better. As she opened up her bento box, made lovingly by her father for this particular day, she smiled as the wonderful briney scent entered her nostrils. Omiko licked her lips as she looked down at the beautiful little lunch made for her.

Chopsticks in hand, she opened wide as she brought the morsel right up to her jaws, her eyes lighting up as she anticipated that delicious first bite.

* * *

For once, Takaharu didn't feel like training during his lunch break.

It was nice, he thought, to stretch and take a walk around the Academy campus, rather than being stuck inside a cold freezer room punching frozen meat.

Aggravated on multiple levels, the boxing prodigy was itching to get his mind off the topic of punching, if only for the lunch period. Much like Omiko, the fact that he didn't have much of a club to speak of was bothering Takaharu very much, to the point where he too was almost dreading having to go to his empty club after school.

Before he even realized where he was going, Takaharu could see the tennis court right up ahead. Thoughts of Omiko and what she was up to entered the young boxer's mind, but they were swiftly replaced as his stomach growled up at him like a tiger.

He could feel himself salivating. His senses perked up from hunger, Takaharu caught a scent in the air, and he soon found himself getting ever closer to the tennis court.

The smell was strong, and very salty. Its origin was revealed once Takaharu noticed none other than Omiko sitting on a bench just a few feet away.

"Hey! Hakodate-san!" he said happily, waving to her as she looked towards him.

But he was not fully prepared for what he was about to see.

As the twin-tailed girl turned, Takaharu could see an almost bloodthirsty look in her eyes, her teeth slicing right into a entire fresh tuna fish as if she had just ripped it out the bay nearby. Takaharu's face turned white at the sight, and Omiko did not help his fear when she chomped down on the tuna once, andd then once again, before she literally gulped it down with all the finesse of a mako shark.

Omiko was wearing a grimace as Takaharu approached, clearly not appreciating his laugh as he attempted to make light of the situation.

"Wow. You sure...you sure like fish, Hakodate-san." he commented, but unfortunately, he was met with a sharp reply.

"Open your mouth to anyone about what you just saw, and I swear to y-"

But she stopped as Takaharu put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Hey, relax. I don't any harm. I was just walking around, and I happened to smell that fish of yours. It smells pretty delicious." he said, hoping to calm down Omiko at least a little. His stomach's grumble accompanied his words.

Unfortunately, it only seemed to make her more agitated.

A red flush came onto her face as she spoke. "I-I'm not sharing, so don't even think about asking!"

For some reason, the very thought of sharing her precious lunch with Takaharu made Omiko heat up with embarrassment. His gap-toothed smile wasn't helping very much either, and she found herself being overly protective of the box filled with fresh tuna fish caught and prepared by her father straight from Tokyo Bay.

Looking for a way to ease the situation, Takaharu's keen eyes spotted the empty seat on the bench next to him. His stomach growled loudly again, causing Omiko to narrow her eyes as it further fueled her paranoia of him stealing her food.

"Is it alright if I take that seat?" Takaharu asked quite innocently.

There was a few seconds of silence as Omiko thought about it. Finally, she sighed, and turned as she moved slightly to give him space.

"Fine. Just don't touch my food." she reminded him, but Takaharu still smiled as he took the seat and allowed himself to relax.

A few more seconds of silence passed as Takaharu stared up at the sky. Omiko, now somewhat comfortable again, began eating the next tuna in her bento box, trying to enjoy every wet, briny bite. She made note to be careful in her eating however, not getting a single grease stain on her spotless No-Star ensemble despite how messy her chewing seemed.

Finally, Takaharu seemed unable to handle simply sitting next to his classmate and fellow club president like this.

"So." he said, his tone of voice relaxed. "How did you first club meeting go yesterday?"

Omiko stopped chewing instantly. She was so unprepared for that question, in fact, that she almost allowed the tail of the tuna she was chewing on to drop onto her dress. Slurping up the tail before it could escape her lips, Omiko processed what she could possibly say to Takaharu without making herself look like a complete novice for being unable to keep even one club member after her first day.

"Great." she responded, smiling through her teeth sounding quite satisfied. "It was perfect, in fact."

Takaharu's eyebrows perked up as he listened to her talk about her success. He sighed to himself, before smiling and looking up again.

"Well, that sounds great, Hakodate-san. I wish I had been so lucky."

Omiko laughed. "Oh, don't humor me. We both know you're just playing modest to save face, when you're really sitting on a gold mine of members for your Boxing Club."

"I'm being serious!" Takaharu insisted. "I'm not some Mickey Goldmill here! I scared away all of the people who joined my club. I don't have a body in that room to speak of. Well, not any conscious ones."

Takaharu gulped, as he remembered the No-Star who he had accidentally knocked out. Takaharu could only hope that the boy had woken up and left by now, and that none of his blood had gotten onto the pristine ring floor that Takaharu had worked so hard to keep clean.

Omiko didn't seem to have an immediate response, her expression becoming less confident as she looked down at her half-finished bento box. Just thinking about the fact that Takaharu was so honest about his own failings made her realize just how much she had lied through her teeth.

She put on a more sincere expression, before making a smile as she continued to look at her bento box.

"So you didn't get anyone either?

Omiko laughed to herself, somehow feeling better now that she able to fully admit her failure. "I'm disappointed, Takaharu-kun. You were supposed to be upstaging me all this time."

The boxer felt his face go warm at the sound of Omiko addressing him by her first name. Still, he managed to keep his composure as he stopped lounging and tried his best to cheer her up.

"Will you stop with that talk?" he declared, a competitive look emerging on his face. "This isn't some one-sided rivalry here. I expect only the best out of you, Hakodate-san!"

Surprising her completely, Takaharu got all up in Omiko's face as he recited the words said to them on their very first day at the Academy.

"Remember what Satsuki-sama said? Nothing less than excellence!"

The girl simply shot back a sharp-toothed smile, crossing her arms at him. "Well, of course. I was planning on making up for today's lackluster performance with tomorrow's success. You should have guessed that by now."

Takaharu grinned, sensing the fight spirit burning up within her again. "Well, actions speak louder than words. We'll just have to wait and see if you can deliver, Hakodate-san."

Takaharu's stomach growled loudly, reminding him once again that he was still indeed hungry. Seemingly satisfied, Omiko put the remains of her bento box on his lap. It was obvious she was trying somewhat to brush off the importance of such a kind gesture as she spoke.

"You...you can have the rest. I'm way too full." she said to him, and Takaharu's jaw almost dropped as he could smell the wonderful aroma of tuna fish, rice and various vegetables that Omiko's father had cooked to perfection.

An instant later, and he was digging in, his stomach practically singing as it was quickly filled with delicious morsels. Omiko simply made a small smile as she watched Takaharu devour the rest of her bento box.

Once he was full, he made a loud burp as he patted his stomach in satisfaction.

"I wouldn't get too comfortable, Takaharu-kun. That may be the only nice gesture you get from this point forward." Omiko reminded him, and the boxer stretched his arms as he acknowledged her.

"I'm never too comfortable, Hakodate-san. You can be sure of that." he replied with confidence. Omiko, far more relaxed than she had been before, paused for a brief moment.

The breeze caught onto Omiko's hair, and as Takaharu looked, he could see an expression on her face that was very much unlike her. It was pleasant, non-threatening, and most of all: nice.

"You can call me Omiko." the twin-tailed blonde said, her voice somewhat low. Still, it was loud enough for Takaharu to hear her, and enough to cause his cheeks to glow just a bit redder than he would have liked.

"Oh. Well, alright then, Hak-"

Takaharu stopped himself, realizing his mistake as he said her name.

"...I mean...alright, Omiko."

Similarly, Omiko had to pull her cap to hide her own embarrassment. Perhaps it was simply because Takaharu was the closest thing to a friend she had made so far in her time at Honnoji Academy.

Maybe it was just because she had never heard a boy call her by her first name before. Usually they just ran off when they noticed just how big and sharp her teeth were. Omiko shivered at the nickname she had received starting in elementary school.

For as long as she remembered, she had been Jaws-chan all the way up to middle school.

Omiko hoped to change that.

And as she looked on at Takaharu, she could feel warmth in her chest.

Maybe the Goku Uniform wasn't the most important thing anymore.

Maybe, just maybe, with Takaharu as her friend, she could put the days of being Jaws-chan behind her for good.

* * *

**Hope y'all enjoyed that chapter, cause it was a blast to write.**

**More to come! Stay tuned.**


	4. The Girl Is Mine

**Wow! A new chapter again? I'm sure you must be wondering how I'm able to get chapters out so quickly.**

**Part of it has to do with me doing a lot of this during my downtime at work, but it's also because I'm enjoying writing this story a lot. And the reviews really help, they're inspiring me to expand this story to be more than the small prequel focusing on Takaharu and Omiko that I first intended. **

**More reviews, more chapters. Keep it up! I love the feedback.**

* * *

_**- KILL AVANT KILL -**_

* * *

**EPISODE 4: THE GIRL IS MINE**

* * *

It was so strange, Omiko thought, that the week had just completely turned on its head not long after her little talk with Takaharu.

For one, she was in a better mood. But on top of that better mood, the Girls' Tennis Club was beginning to show promising signs of success. And those signs were right in front of Omiko at this very moment, trying their best to look brave and ready for anything.

The twin-tailed blonde watched eagerly as the new batch of girls gathered on this sunny Thursday afternoon. As the twin-tailed blonde held her tennis racket in hand, she could sense the completely different aura coming from these prospective girls. Omiko smiled in sanctification as the group of girls lined up, with all the dedication of a military unit.

"We're here to serve, Hakodate-sempai!" the No-Star girls declared in unison, hands behind their backs as they stood at the ready.

The sharp-toothed Club President chuckled in response. "I appreciate the enthusiasm, but let me tell you, today's going to be no walk in the park. I've learned from my mistakes yesterday with those crybabies.

"We're not afraid." one of the No-Star girls in front declared, straightening her cap as if to show Omiko just how serious she really was.

Omiko grinned through her teeth. She liked this enthusiasm quite a bit.

Of course, Omiko knew that she was going to enjoy testing the limits of this enthusiasm even more.

"Alright." Omiko replied, before making her way over to a small control panel situated just off side of the tennis court. Omiko flipped up the glass covering, glaring right at the newbloods with a sharp-toothed grin as she poised her finger over the button.

"Let me show you what being a real tennis player means. You can thank the Obstacle Course Construction Club for this special treat." Omiko said in a very devious tone of voice, before she pressed down on the blue button.

At first, nothing seemed to happen, and the No-Star girls looked on in confusion as Omiko kept smiling, her finger still held down on the button.

A moment later, and the entire tennis court began to rumble violently. It felt as if an earthquake had just hit Honnoji Academy as the girls began to lose their balance. They could only look on in amazement as the entire tennis court began to slowly split in the middle, slowly opening like some sort of gigantic hangar bay.

From the cavernous depths, the masterpiece of the Obstacle Course Construction Club was revealed. What rose from the ground was a towering, resplendent structure, but one equipped with all manner of dangerous, tennis-based training devices. Huge, segmented plates wrapped around posts surrounding the entire area, their purpose being to reflect tennis ball back to their server.

Meanwhile, tall and imposing turrets scanned the environment, searching for unaware players in which to lock-on to and assault with a torrent of tennis balls. Scattered around the entire platform were barbed, glowing red tennis nets, which seemed to move with malign intelligence as they waited for unsuspecting players whom they could entrap within their spiky grasp.

When the platform finally stopped rising, the students looked on in awe at the course before them, clearly meant to train aspiring tennis players in the most dangerous ways possible. The entire training platform glowed with ruby-red light, much to Omiko's satisfaction as she looked up at it in all its splendor.

The twin-tailed blonde turned towards the stunned students. Flashing her teeth, she raised her arms into the air as she presented the tennis training platform for all to see.

"Welcome, one and all," she said, her tone clearly ecstatic, "to Tennis Tartarus!"

For added effect, gouts of fire shot up from flamethrowers installed into the floor of the Tennis Tartarus upon Omiko's exclamation. The sharp-toothed girl smiled as she saw the sudden, nervous looks upon the No-Stars, and her own suddenly demonic visage, supported by the fire behind her, wasn't helping their nerves ones bit.

Today was going to be very rewarding indeed.

* * *

In the ominous lighting of the Student Council's meeting room, high above the rest of Honnoji Academy, the Four Devas waited for their beloved Lady Satsuki to finish with her daily ritual of a long, cleansing shower.

Of all of the members of the Student Council, Sanageyama was the most visibly impatient. His eyes scanned all around the room, anxious to spot any sight of Satuki emerging in her bathrobe.

This kind of thing was nothing new. Gamagoori himself was most aware of the kendo master's lack of discipline in matters like this. It amazed Gamagoori to no end, that Sanageyama was able to be so focused and so diligent when it came to the art of sword-fighting, but there were so many other things that the boy just didn't want to make time for.

Jakazure simply saw Sanageyama as the same fidgety monkey she remembered when Satsuki first approached them all about her dream of creating Honnoji Academy. It did sometimes boggle her mind just that the boy couldn't be as focused on some things as focused as he was on the art of the sword.

For the last of the Elite Four, Sanageyama's personality flaws were of little concern. Of course, Inumuta kept them in his records, but he seldom thought about them. Still, those records did note that Sanageyama, despite his inherent skills and masterful insights, was still a bit immature and retained aspects from his personality from his bancho days long ago.

For another five minutes, the Elite Four waited in utter silence, as Gamagoori often preferred. But despite the Disciplinary Chair's expectations, Sangeyama could not remain silent any longer, stretching as he stood up from his seat.

"Alright. I've had enough sitting idle. Inumuta, I need your assistance." Sanageyama declared, causing Inumuta to stop typing for a brief moment and raise a questioning eyebrow.

"For...what, exactly?" the blue-haired boy asked, before pushing his glasses up with two fingers.

"I need you to tap into the Academy's security cameras." Sanageyama said as he stood behind Inumuta, hand over his chin as he contemplated what he was about to see. "Particularly the ones right outside the tennis court."

"What could be so important that you need to interrupt this silence, Sanageyama? I strive to discipline myself in these calm moments." Gamagoori questioned, but the kendo master didn't even turn his gaze as he replied.

"I need to see if the seeds I've planted have bore fruit. You can understand that."

Sanageyama watched with a smile as Inumuta pulled up the security camera to the tennis court, revealing the chaos that was occurring as Omiko Hakodate simultaneously put her new members and the Tennis Tartarus to the test. As Inumuta and Sanageyama watched, they could see the sight of No-Star girls attempting to navigate through the maze of tennis-based deathtraps while attempting to keep their tennis ball, and themselves, in one piece.

"What a marvelous piece of architecture." Inumuta, commented, fixing his glasses again as he focused the camera in closer. Sanageyama made a satisfied smile at the sound of one No-Star girl screaming in terror, as she attempted to outrun the concentrated machine-gun fire of one of the multiple tennis ball turrets, only to fail quite miserably.

"Definitely. The Obstacle Course Construction Club has defied expectations." Sanageyama said with a grin. "I understand that prospective members are supposed to make it through with their tennis ball in-hand and intact. Hopefully Hakodate has at least one member by the end of this."

Their attentions focused on the video feed in front of them, both Sanageyama and Inumuta failed to notice the growing look of annoyance on Jakazure's face. She had a tendency to hate being left out of things.

So naturally, she was quick to butt in and block Inumuta, "Hey! What are you dogs looking at over there?"

But upon finding out exactly what they were watching, she quickly became disappointed.

"Ugh, you animals have no taste. That thing looks tacky and unwieldy." Jakazure commented, making no effort to show even fake sympathy as one of the poor No-Star Girls struggled to escape from the barbed grip of the red nets, yelping in embarrassment as their clothes were torn to pieces in the process.

"Who cares about its fashion sense." Sanageyama stated, crossing his arms in satisfaction. "What's important is that it works! Only the best of the best will be found through this test of endurance. I don't see your Gardening Club weeding out its weaker members like this, Jakazure."

The pink-haired girl simply crossed her arms and pouted, having no real response to that question. At this point, with the rest of the Four Devas behind Inumuta, even Gamagoori couldn't resist but see what was going on. As he made his way right behind Sanageyama, his eyes widened at the sight on an explosion onscreen, which sent a dozen No-Star Girls flying in all directions.

Following the explosion was none other than Omiko's devilish laughter, which seemed to perk up Sanageyama quite a bit.

"Sounds like quite the session." a commanding, yet subtle voice said. Somehow, Satsuki had arrived unseen, in her bathrobe and sipping on tea as she watched from her seat at the gathering of Elite Four.

"S-Satuski-Sama! Forgive us for our rudeness!" Gamagoori said instantly, while Jakazure simply snickered beside him.

"It's all fine, Ira. I was just admiring the Obstacle Course Construction Club's work." Satsuki said, a rare smile appearing on her usual stern face. "Hakodate looks very promising. I'm pleased with your results, Uzu."

Upon hearing those words, Uzu Sanageyama's face became aglow with happiness. He went so far as to bow to Satsuki, clearly ecstatic in his words.

"Thank you, Satsuki-sama! I will be sure to tell her that myself!"

* * *

Somehow, Omiko actually had people to address when all was said and done.

After that long, arduous hour, about six of the three dozen girls remained. The others had either ran, walked, limped or crawled away, and that was if they had even survived the Tennis Tartarus in the first place.

But as for these remaining six, Omiko felt satisfied. They made it through with their balls intact, a thought which made Omiko snicker, if only a little.

"You all made it in one piece. So, congratulations, and welcome to the Girls' Tennis Club." she announced to them, her tone of voice quite happy despite having witnessed so much carnage before.

"However," she continued, not finished just yet even as she listened to labored breathing of the survivors, "Let it be known that all those who intend on joining this club will all be expected to go through Tennis Tartarus. No exceptions."

Omiko narrowed her eyes. She had to make sure this last part particularly sunk in.

"And one more thing. If I ever hear anyone of you say anything about my teeth, then I'll let loose a 90 Thousand Cannonball Serve before on you before you can even draw your last breath."

A flash of her teeth, and that was all Omiko needed to get her point across. The No-Stars nodded in understanding before they finally got around to tending to their wounds.

"Looking good, Hakodate." none other than Sanageyama said as he approached Omiko from afar, hands in his jacket pockets and a relatively carefree look on his face.

Having caught her completely by surprise, the twin-tailed blonde found herself at a loss for words as the Elite Four member approached. She managed to snap out a few words before he got too close though.

"Get out of my sight." she practically barked to the survivor No-Stars, and they easily obliged. But when Sanageyama was finally within earshot, her expression changed to a pleasant smile as she waved towards them.

"See you all tomorrow! Great work! What a great first day!"

But as expected, Sanageyama just laughed as he quickly saw through her ruse. Putting a hand on her shoulder, he shocked her again with nothing more than his touch, though she was quick to pass it off the sensation as she listened to him speak.

"You can cut the act, Hakodate. I'm already impressed enough." he told her, and Omiko almost had to turn away to hide the redness on her face, before replying with as much confidence as she could muster.

"I...I aim to please, Sanageyama-sempai. And I promise you that this is only one step in my eventual goal of winning a One-Star Uniform." she reassured him, to which Sanageyama just laughed.

"Of course. I have to tell you, Hakodate: Satsuki-sama herself was personally impressed with your performance today. That's quite the feat, to impress her. You should be proud of yourself." he told her, and in response, Omiko could only get down on one knee as she felt suddenly humbled by everything she had just been told. She nearly lost her breath at the very thought that a goddess like Satsuki was impressed by her measly accomplishments.

"With all respect, sempai, I owe it to your encouragement." Omiko admitted, to which Sanageyama replied with a friendly laugh.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but you should give yourself a little more credit, Hakodate. I know potential when I see it."

Omiko nodded as she stood up, taking a brief moment to admire the Elite Four member before her. In fact, she was so lost in his golden smile, that she practically had to shake herself out of a daze. But Sanageyama himself seemed not to notice it, or chose not to care, putting a friendly hand on the girl's shoulder again.

"Keep this up, and you'll be way past Fukoroda before he even knows what hit him. Speaking of which, I might as well go see how his club's faring."

Omiko smiled again, clearly happy beyond words. "Oh, forgive me. I don't want to keep you."

"It's fine." Sanageyama assured her, before his expression changed to one that almost made Omiko's heart melt. "And enough with calling me your sempai. I've never really been one to enjoy cheesy titles."

Omiko's face flushed again, and she pulled down her cap to hide her embarrassment.

"What...should I call you then?"

It seemed to take Sanageyama a moment to think it over, but his smile was just as carefree when he said those words. Words that a No-Star like Omiko never thought she would hear in a million years from one of the Four Devas.

"I guess Uzu is alright. It is my boring first name after all."

* * *

For Omiko, the walk home was like wading through a thick fog.

Time slowed to a crawl, and nothing really seemed to matter, even as she allowed Takaharu to talk his head off about Sanageyama's visit to today's Boxing Club. Her heart had been pounding in her chest from the moment that Uzu Sanageyama had left her in the tennis court.

"So you know what he did?" Takaharu asked the twin-tailed blonde, clearly unaware of her state of mind.

She didn't respond, but Takaharu kept talking anyway, too excited with the day's developments.

"He challenged **ME** to a boxing match! And let me tell you, it was some match. I'm pretty sure he was pulling his punches though."

Omiko just stared straight ahead as Takaharu continued to speak, so lost in thought she could barely hear him. All she could see was Sanageyama's face, and remembering that smile of his made her heart flutter.

"I mean, I told him that I was still working on membership, so that's why it was just us. But I swear to you, Omiko, when we fought, I could hear the audience cheering. It was unreal. It was like he was Ivan Drago and I was R-"

Finally, Takaharu stopped his chattering, as he saw that Omiko had stopped on the sidewalk, her eyes focused ahead. Realizing that she had been quiet all this time, he waved his hand in front of her eyes, wondering what kind of trance had overtaken her.

"Uh, hello? Is anyone there?" he asked, but Omiko still didn't respond.

"If it's a concussion, I know just what will help. I get them all the time." Takaharu suggested, but still, Omiko remained silent and still.

After another ten seconds, Takaharu seemed unable to understand what was bothering her.

"Omiko! What is the problem? Why won't you say something?" he asked in desperation, and finally, she blinked. The conclusion came to her like a ton of bricks.

"I...I think I just realized something, Takaharu-kun." she said, her tone of voice quiet.

The boxer was clearly confused. "What? What did you realize?"

It was at this point that Omiko's face began to flush a very noticeable pink. She opened her mouth to say something, but the words wouldn't come out.

"I..." she began, before she willed herself to speak louder.

"...I think I have feelings for Uzu." she finally admitted, clearly uncomfortable as she allowed those words to escape her mouth.

At first, Takaharu didn't really understand what had been said.

A few seconds later though, and a mind that had been victim to innumerable concussions finally processed her statement, as he realized that Uzu was indeed none other than Sanageyama's first name.

Takaharu's mouth dropped comically, his voice full of utter disbelief as he exclaimed at the top of his lungs.

"_**WHAT?!**_"

* * *

**And the plot thickens, as even Omiko is not immune to the charms of the kendo master of the Four Devas. But what about poor Takaharu? Only time can tell.**

**Also, for those who've seen episode 23, there's a small little scene with Omiko and Takaharu which I feel makes this story officially canon. You'll know what I'm talking about. :D**


	5. Average Man

**A new chapter coming at y'all! Sorry for the wait, it was a busy week finishing Kill la Kill. So sad it's over. T_T**

**We're still not quite near the end of this tale yet, but I do think it's starting to get good. They'll be a little bit of changing gears this chapter, just so you know.**

**Anyway, read on, and enjoy! And be sure to review!**

* * *

_**- KILL AVANT KILL -**_

* * *

**EPISODE 5: AVERAGE MAN**

* * *

It was as if each blow only intensified the growing emotions within Takaharu Fukoroda's heart.

Gritting his teeth and with just a bead of sweat coming down from his brow, the boxer pounded at the punching bag as hard as he could, each blow resonating from his mental unrest.

Today was like every other day of this last week: empty and without any club members to speak of. Takaharu would be lying to himself if he didn't admit that he was beyond aggravated at his club's descent into failure, while Omiko seemed to be shining brighter than ever with the success of her Girls' Tennis Club.

But despite the grim reality of his club's status, that wasn't what was bothering the No-Star boxer the most. No, it was something far worse. Something he never thought he would have to deal with for a long time.

With each blow from his glove-covered fists, Takaharu could feel his jealously practically staining the red and gold punching bag.

And as he narrowed his eyes and focused on his stance, he could just vaguely see the cocky smile of one Uzu Sanageyama manifesting itself on the bag's surface.

As Takaharu's fist sped towards the bag, he imagined Sanageyama standing right in front of him. His fighting spirit seemed to increase as he imagined the Elite Four member's grin, hands in his pockets as if he didn't even need to fight.

But as much as Takaharu wanted to land the punch, it never did hit its mark.

Instead, he found himself stopping short, his fighting spirit dissipating as he shook his head in frustration. Chest heaving from two straight hours of sparring with the punching bag, Takaharu clambered over to the massive, fifteen-foot tall water cooler nearby.

As he chugged a good four liters of water, he continued to see faint glimpses of Sanageyama's face on the punching bag. A second later, and he could have sworn he saw a glimpse of Omiko.

It was when his mind conjured up the image of the two of them in a loving embrace that he began to realize exactly what was going on. Takaharu gasped as he realized that he had managed to crush the paper cone cup in his hand while caught up in such an intense thought.

"No!" declared to himself in defiance. "This is not the kind of distraction I need right now."

Clenching his fists, Takaharu looked up again to see the image of Sanageyama in place of the punching bag again. But instead of seeing the pillar of athleticism and inspiration to all aspiring sportsmen, he saw a cocky, arrogant human being. And next to that, was none other than Omiko Hakodate, arms wrapped around him. She shot back a sharp-toothed smile at him, as if enjoying his pain.

Fatigue was fully setting in, and when Takaharu imagined the two of them sharing a sharp-toothed kiss, he lost it.

"**GET OUT OF MY HEAD!**" he shouted, the red aura of his fighting spirit channeling around him.

With a defiant roar, the boxer charged at the punching bag, blinded by a mix of rage and envy. His blows hit with the force of wrecking balls.

"**TE!**"

The stuffing burst out of the bag with but the first blow.

"**KEN!**"

Blood rushed to Takaharu's head.

"**FUN**!'

The wall cracked as if hit by an earthquake when part of the bag made impact.

"**SAAAAAAAI!**"

The last was almost too much for his arm to handle, and Takaharu retracted slowly as he began take labored breaths.

When he finally looked up, Takaharu was greeted with an unexpected sight.

The punching bag was almost unrecognizable. Most of it, sand included, was scattered on one side of the Boxing Club clubroom in a violent display. However, two pieces were cut right into the wall, the force of impact having created two large indents in the structure.

But what amazed Takaharu the most, was that those indents had created a unique shape.

As the two pieces of the punching bag fell away, the indents revealed themselves to be in the shape of a heart. Takaharu felt his face go warm, realizing with the last punch, he had a clear image of Omiko Hakodate's face in his mind.

Removing his gloves for but a moment, the boxer looked down at his hands, his knuckles red with rawness from all his constant punching. Sitting down, Takaharu played back everything in his head.

The truth he never wanted to admit was beginning to fall into place.

Omiko Hakodate had straight out told him that she felt something for the infamous kendo master and Elite Four Member, Uzu Sanageyama. And in response, after quite the exclamation, Takaharu had gone green with envy.

Why was that? The boxer felt his heart rate speed up at the very thought.

Well, because he developed feelings for the twin-tailed tennis shark, of course.

A cruel fate to the boxer who had thought winning a One-Star Goku Uniform would be a walk in the park.

Nothing was ever straightforward anymore.

* * *

Though he never would admit it anyone, Sanageyama always dreaded these moments of waiting for Satsuki, and he especially dreaded them when he was doing it by himself.

It wasn't that he was particularly afraid of her, despite knowing fully well that she could kill him with nothing more than a broken teacup.

No, for as intimidating as she was in both her demeanor and raw skill in combat, Sanageyama found something else about his revered Satsuki-Sama to be unsettled by.

Because when he sat by himself in her private abode high above Honnoji Academy, and his sensitive ears picked up every little sound around him, they inevitably caught onto the delicate sound of the shower just behind the wall.

Sanageyama had always been inherently blessed with extraordinary senses, but they seemed to be just as much of a curse as they were a blessing. Because as he listened , he could hear the patter of water drops on delicate skin. Essentially, his senses were so good, that by listening to the water drops fall and make impact, Sanageyama could paint an accurate picture of the object they were falling on.

And so, Sanageyama dreaded waiting for Satsuki during her daily showers, because he had indirect knowledge of exactly what she looked like without her normal white and blue uniform. He knew every curve, every delicate contour of her body, and the very thought made him shudder with immorality.

He could only wonder what would ever happen if he ever lost his sight. It would probably only make his issue with indirectly invading Satsuki's privacy even worse.

At least if Gamagoori, Inumuta and Jakazure were with him, Sanageyama could at least attempt to distract himself from the mental painting of a stark naked Satsuki. But by himself, he could do nothing but wait, and try to focus on more respectful thoughts.

Lucklily for him, the Student Council President had taken a particularly short shower this evening. As she walked out, clad in her pristine white bathrobe, Soroi was already prepared with her usual serving of tea.

"Thank you." she told her faithful butler, before bringing the cup to meet her delicate lips.

Sanageyama stood up out of respect, but his nose managed to catch a faint odor of tea. From that simple smell, he gauged that Soroi's batch was mostly water and probably not as flavorful as it could be. Nevertheless, it didn't seem to phaze Satsuki one bit, as she gave her butler a pleasant smile of acknowledgment all the same.

Sanageyama realized quickly he had allowed himself to remain disrespectfully silent for too long.

"You called for me, Satsuki-sama?"

Satsuki took a seat, clearly relaxed. "That I did, Uzu. You were the first of the Elite Four to be summoned. I understand that Hakodate and Fukoroda have proven themselves to be quite the hopefuls."

Sanageyama felt himself both rise and sink at the same time, but he replied with gusto anyway. "Well, Hakodate is definitely promising. But as for Fukuroda: I'm not exactly sure. He doesn't seem to have much of a club."

Satsuki's smile faded, putting on her stalwart tone of voice. "Well, it looks like he will have his chance. The Ensemble Escalation begins tomorrow, and one of your Athletic hopefuls will have their chance at a One-Star Goku Uniform, whether they have club members or not."

For a moment, Sanageyama faltered in his unshakable respect. He looked up, a puzzled expression on his face.

"But Satsuki-sama, wouldn't that just encourage the slackers that club responsibility comes second to skill? I don't fully understand if that's..."

He couldn't allow the word wise to slip from his tongue, lest he dare insult Satsuki's judgment and incur the wrath of Gamagoori, who he knew would find out sooner or later.

But Satsuki seemed to sense his defiance, and in a dramatic display, she stood up, her bathrobe billowing as she held Bakuzan in front of her. Light seemed to shoot out in resplendent rays from behind Satsuki, but it still wasn't enough to stop Sanageyama from seeing the almost uncensored view of the Student Council President's impressive body. He could only remain speechless as she spoke.

"I want you to understand something, Uzu Sanageyama! Those with the strength to succeed even in their darkest hour are the only ones to deserve the honor of wearing a Goku Uniform! I, Satsuki Kiuryin, decree this because I believe that it is the only way to reveal the strength in the hearts of the willing!" she announced, her tone as powerful and stalwart as expected.

She narrowed her eyes as she noticed the slight facial twitches in Sanageyama's expression. "I would have expected that of all my Elite Four, you would have known just how important true strength is. You do remember where you came from, after all?"

Sanageyama held his head low in respect. "How could I possibly forget?"

The days of being the bancho leader of the Northern Kanto Gang Leader Alliance seemed like only yesterday. The thrill of his first battle with Satsuki was still with him. And there was still that faint mark of the backward sword thrust that defeated him on somewhere on his person.

"Good." the Student Council President said to him. "Never forget that even in defeat, you are given a chance to show your true strength. I would have not offered you a place as my Elite Four otherwise. Remember that when you inform your Club Presidents of tomorrow's event. I will tell them myself before the day is done."

Sanageyama finally stood up, and it took every fiber of his being not to show tears. Satsuki had that effect on him, for she was could be so inspirational sometimes that he could barely keep his composure.

"Thank you, Satsuki-sama! I am forever grateful for your guidance."

Of course, even in his respectful stance, he made sure to keep his eyes away from the visible curves of Satsuki's body underneath the bathrobe. And unfortunately for him, this was something she very easily noticed.

"I sense guilt coming from you, Uzu. You do not hide it well."

The Student Council President sat down, suddenly inquisitive over the Elite Four member's subtle behavior. Little did he know that with her own seemingly confident expression, she hid a degree of embarrassment that he would never suspect. It was only pure self-control that stopped her from showing even a hint of it.

"Truthfully," Sanageyama began, trying to be brave with his words. "I feel I know parts of you that I shouldn't."

As expected, it took the Student Council President only moments to connect the dots and realize what he was talking about. She was well aware of his fidgety nature whenever she finished with her daily cleansing. When coupled with his impressive hearing, and the fact that he seemed uncomfortable even with the other Elite Four around, Satsuki had figured out Sanageyama's issue long ago.

"I am ashamed of nothing." she told him flat out. "This body is but the vessel with which I will seize my goals, and I am proud of it in its most purest form. You need not be sorry that it interests you in any way."

Unable to immediately respond, it was these words that finally caused Sanageyama to lose his cool enough to allow him to show the slightest red flush on his face. Nevertheless, he remained as composed as humanly possible when he did finally reply.

"Thank you, Satsuki-Sama. I will...I will be on my way!"

He was quickly gone, unable to fully understand what Satsuki meant, but also realizing that it was a subtle invitation to a part of her he did not yet fully understand.

When he was out of sight, the Student Council President smiled to herself as she spoke seemingly to herself.

"I appreciate the chivalry, Sanageyama. It is a pleasant feature on a man." she said in a sweet tone that she often kept only to herself.

It was very much on purpose though. Sanageyama heard her even behind the door to her private abode, and his expression of complete surprise was all the proof anyone would ever need.

* * *

To say that it Takaharu was dying on the inside, as he stood quietly next to none other than Omiko, would be an understatement.

Like the rest of Honnoji Academy's student body, he and Omiko had been called for a large rally at the end of the school day. Just beforehand, Takaharu had attended a short meeting in the Athletics clubroom, where Sanageyama had informed them all that tomorrow would be the chance they'd been waiting for.

But even though he knew that the opportunity to win a Goku Uniform was finally approaching, the young boxer had other things on his mind. Despite being around Omiko for so long, he had been unable to say so much as a word to her. Because when he saw that look in her eyes every time she glanced at Sanageyama, and Takaharu remembered the feelings she admitted having for the Elite Four member, Takaharu felt about as worthy as a decrepit Balboa.

And so, he stood silent and stalwart, waiting in assembly with Omiko, the other No-Stars and the Elite Four for Satsuki to make her appearance.

Next to him, Omiko similarly had little to no idea what he could be thinking. Though her club had been doing quite well in the past week, she was beginning to think that these feelings she had discovered for Sanageyama were just going to distract her. Because of this, she made sure to look anywhere but at him when she stood at attention.

Takaharu could only wonder in the back of his mind exactly what about Sanageyama made him so much better. His mind brushed past the notions of skill and status, instead much more concerned on the subject of height. He grimaced at the thought.

Thankfully for Takaharu and Omiko though, their reprieve to their distressed thoughts arrived in a resplendent light. Students became absolutely rigid under the watchful eye of Ira Gamagoori as Satsuki Kiryuin finally arrived, taking her place at a new podium that had been constructed this morning by the Carpentry Club.

"Students of Honnoji Academy!" she began, her voice loud and commanding. "I, Satsuki Kiryuin, feel that you are finally fit enough to know that tomorrow, your chances will come. It is on this day, that as your Student Council President, I reveal the opportunity all of you lowly No-Stars have been been waiting for!"

Below the stage set up outside, members of the Obstacle Construction Club got their cue, activating the apparatus they had tirelessly constructed underneath the entire Academy itself.

Gigantic gears and mechanisms came to life, and as with Tennis Tartarus, the huge space between the Student Body and the stage upon which the Student Council Stood opened up like a futuristic hangar.

From its belly emerged a huge tower that was at least a good thirty stories tall. It superficially resembled a huge rock-climbing structure, but it was riddled with all manner of platforms and difficult obstacles that it looked like something else entirely. In a more horrific display, the thing was riddled with all manner of gigantic eyes, which twitched and rolled around, looking down at students as if they were morsels to be consumed.

But it was at the top of this massive structure, where rays of blue light emitted, that the students found themselves completely mesmerized.

For right at the top, was none other than a single One-Star Goku uniform, neatly folded atop a small podium in plastic wrap, waiting for the one who would claim it.

"Rest well." Satsuki told the students, as they continued to look up in awe. "For tomorrow, you will need it."

Her sword slammed on the ground, as she addressed the entire Academy with fervor.

"_**The truth of this world waits for you atop this mighty tower! Tomorrow will come the Ensemble Escalation, and only those with the strength to fight their way to victory will taste the rewards! I, Satsuki Kiryuin, expect nothing from failures, and everything from true champions!**_"

The rays behind her intensified. Even the Elite Four could not help but be in awe at her presence.

But some of the Student Body were too distracted to be in awe.

Takaharu could not help but gulp at the sight of such a superstructure. He glanced at Omiko, who noticed his gaze but said nothing. Exactly as he had expected.

He remembered his fear of heights. The boxer's heart began to thump in his chest.

Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a school day.

* * *

**So I'm sure some of you are probably wondering why there was such a long scene with Satsuki and Sanageyama in a story that's supposed to be about Takaharu and Omiko.**

**Well, I guess it has something to do with foreshadowing, but I'm not going to tell you. You'll have to wait and see. :D**

**On an unrelated note, does anyone know if there's any way to find that Audio Drama CD 1 for Kill la Kill? There's a little thing with Omiko and Takaharu in that (the part that makes them canon as a pair), and I feel I need to listen to that at some point before this story is done.**


	6. Why Can't We Be Friends?

**And the new chapter is here! Ah, this story drives me so, and I gotta say, I love all the headcanon I get to make.**

**This chapter's particularly emotional, so be prepared for feels, and be prepared to feel cheated at the end. xD**

**Nevertheless, do what you usually do.**

**Read, review, and most importantly, enjoy! :D**

* * *

_**- KILL AVANT KILL -**_

* * *

**EPISODE 6: WHY CAN'T WE BE FRIENDS?**

* * *

The art of stealth was not something that Omiko Hakodate was particularly well-versed in, but it seemed that desperate times called for desperate measures.

Like a shadow, she made her way through Honnoji Academy's grounds, unseen and unheard. It was a wonder even to her what could possibly be driving her to be such a ninja, but she could only assume that it had something to do with the dangerous task she had set out to do.

A few hours from now, at the exact end of the school day, the Ensemble Escalation would start, and Omiko would have her chance at winning a prized One-Star uniform. The very thought of facing Takaharu in combat, since she assumed she could wipe out the other No-Stars easily, made her extremely anxious. She longed to face him, to show him just how much more she cared about tennis compared to his love for boxing. It didn't matter that she was his friend, and one of the only people to call her by her first name.

She blinked, trying to shake away such thoughts as she stood behind a large concrete support, hidden from a group of laughing No-Star students passing by.

When they were gone, she looked around from the corner, her telescopic eye attachment focusing on the goal just some five hundred yards up ahead.

A monumental building that had been constructed just before Omiko, Takaharu and the other No-Stars had been allowed to arrive in the slums below, Uzu Sanageyama's Athletics Dojo/Office served as the Elite Four's personal training ground and home. For whatever reason, he preferred to stay within the actual Academy grounds, as opposed to the wealthier district below where the other members of the Elite Four called home.

But Sanageyama's reason was of no interest to Omiko. No, she was far more interested in something else entirely.

It took almost fifteen minutes to dodge and weave through the campus grounds, but somehow, Omiko managed to make it to the Dojo's door without being unseen. Once she was there, she made a quick motion to look back and forth, before disappearing behind the green entrance door.

Closing it behind her, she could only wonder why it wasn't locked, or why the front of the Dojo didn't have more adequate security. An image played in Omiko's mind, of her encountering Sanageyama in training, without so much as a shirt on, kendo sword in hand and his muscular body drenched in sweat.

Her face flushed red at the thought, perhaps as she felt a mix of fear and embarrassment for imagining such an image.

Perhaps he was simply the only defense he needed for his own dojo. Omiko gulped at the mere notion of having to fight one of the Elite Four. She would be dead and uniform-less in seconds, no doubt.

So instead of focusing on such disheartening thoughts, she continued, making her way through Sanageyama's Dojo seemingly undetected.

Of course, the twin-tailed tennis player couldn't help but admire his perfectly kept abode. As she passed one particular wall of shelves, she noted an astounding amount of trophies that seemed to cover almost every sport in existence. Though Sanageyama spoke at length about the kendo art being his favorite, it seemed from this wall of awards that he had tried his hand at just about every sport there was to try, and even some Omiko didn't even recognize.

The Dojo/Office was huge, as far as Omiko could tell, as she passed at least another four rooms and still felt she was getting nowhere. Stopping for a moment, she looked to her left, and felt just a bit of heat residue in the air coming from what looked like a small onsen room. Amazed at the sight, she poked her head inside, noting the extravagant setup. The water was cool and clean, and the atmosphere was wonderful despite being inside such a plain room. Even the rocks set up around the pool seemed extravagant, as if Sanageyama had made this place to perfectly emulate the feeling of being outdoors.

As she looked down at calm water of the onsen, Omiko almost felt tempted to get in for a quick dip. But as she saw her own teeth in the reflection, she felt suddenly unsettled, and then remembered her mission. Clearly, there was no time for distractions.

Finally, after another ten minutes of searching, and a long walk through Sanageyama's spacious personal gym, she found exactly what was looking for.

The door to his office was unlocked, much to her surprise. As she took her first step inside, Omiko half-expected to be attacked with all manner of booby traps, but even as she flinched, nothing came at her.

When she was finally able to relax, realizing there were no traps set to kill her, Omiko's telescopic eye focused in on the small space in the far wall across from her. It was none other than Uzu Sanageyama's mail box, which was filled each morning by an unlucky No-Star whose sole job was to never be late with their mail, lest they face Ira Gamagoori's wrath.

Omiko began to tremble as she approached. In one hand, was a small, quaint envelope. Within that envelope was a handwritten turquoise note, in which Omiko admitted completely that she had strong feelings for Uzu Sanageyama. This was her confession, and the thought of placing this letter in the Elite Four's mailbox for him to find later was just as scary as the thought of his reaction upon reading it.

But despite her fear, Omiko gritted her teeth, and continued her approach. It felt like an eternity just to cross this small office, before she found herself standing in front of the mail box. Her shake had stopped, but Omiko could still feel her heart beating furiously in her chest. She moved her hand holding the envelope, fingers trembling as she prepared to place it in the box.

But as the terrible moment of anxiety seemed just about to end, Omiko's telescopic attachment spotted something just out of the corner of her eye. Almost instinctively, the scope focused in on the object in question.

It took her a second to take in, but once she realized what she was seeing, her grip on the letter began to falter. Slowly, the small envelope fell from her hand, swaying like a feather before falling to the ground.

Reality finally hit her as she gazed at the simple photo stand sitting on Sanageyama's desk.

How could she have been so stupid, so utterly blind to this possibility? She was nothing but a No-Star tennis player, and she should have thought about this before being so reckless. It was the most obvious notion of all, and it had slipped right under her nose.

A tear welled in the blonde's uncovered eye, right before she angrily crushed her letter and threw into a nearby trash bin. Cursing herself for being so naive, Omiko could only hope to shake these painful thoughts out of her head, and focus on Ensemble Escalation. The time for mourning had to be short.

She couldn't lose just because she had been in such a silly girlish fantasy.

After all, however in a million years could she ever hope to compare to the beautiful princess in the picture on Sanageyama's desk.

Omiko could have sworn that she felt Satsuki Kiuryin's commanding gaze emanating from that photo portrait.

It sent a chill down her spine, and it reminded her once again that the Student Council President was above all.

Even where love was concerned.

* * *

Omiko felt lethargic, almost to the point where she almost didn't want to take part in the Ensemble Escalation anymore.

Since realizing that to compete for Sanageyama's feelings would be to compete with God herself, Omiko felt drained and without purpose. The warm fuzzy feeling of thinking about the Elite Four member's cocky grin and handsome visage was gone, to the point where Omiko felt as if Satsuki herself had ripped all these pleasant emotions out of her.

Not wanting to think about Sanageyama, and trying her best to keep all terrible visions of Satsuki Kiryuin out of her head, Omiko's wandering thoughts settled on the only person who didn't make her feel uncomfortable.

And as she guessed, that one person was practicing hard, landing blow after blow on a new punching bag.

She didn't immediately say anything when she saw Takaharu. Instead, she observed his poise as he delivered an onslaught of blows to the bag, gritting his teeth with a combative glare in his eyes.

In some ways, he was very much like Sanageyama. Sure, he was shorter, but Omiko remembered that Takaharu's smile was very pleasant as well. In fact, the gap in his teeth made him look kind of cute.

And when she looked at him punch, she could see the twisting and turning of his built torso, which was just as impressive as Sanageyama's despite being smaller. Thoughts of the onsen at the dojo came back to her, and Omiko had to stop herself when an image of the Takaharu relaxing with Sanageyama in hot water came to mind.

Taking a deep breath, she expelled such thoughts and stepped out into the open. After delivering a few more blows to the punching bag, Takaharu finally looked to one side and notice her.

She was quick to seem confident, despite the mental unrest she had been carrying for the last half-hour.

"Better not tire yourself out too much." she joked, masking her conflicting emotions. "I do want a challenge today, after all."

Taking a deep breath and putting his arms down to relax, Takaharu nevertheless remained serious and stalwart as he replied.

"Don't you worry." he reassured. "You'll get one. I just hope that you have the liberty to waste time by visiting me here."

Omiko gritted her teeth, caught off-guard by his words and still reeling from her failed confession. "I wasn't here to visit you, for your information. I was just walking by and I wanted to make sure you weren't slacking off.

"In your dreams!" Takaharu shot back, anger and jealousy rising in him. "Who do you think I am; that cocky Two-Star you keep drooling over? You think because he said a few nice things to you, he'll give you a One-Star Uniform, just like that?"

Takaharu narrowed his eyes. Though he was fueled by jealousy, and mostly angry at Sanageyama for being the object of Omiko's feelings, he still allowed himself to channel all that anger at Omiko herself.

Takaharu didn't even realize the weight of his next statement.

"You forget that not everyone feels bad for you because of your freak bite radius!"

It was this insult that sent a painful spike right through Omiko's heart. Her original intent of being nice to Takaharu with playful banter dissipated in an instant.

The memories of being Jaws-chan flooded back in an instant. Instead of seeing Takaharu in front of her, she could see an orange-hued scene. A memory exploded in her mind, and she imagined herself, a small blonde girl with pigtails with a cute overbite.

But this was no sweet childhood memory. She remembered herself a dirt road by a rice field, crying as a group of boys laughed their heads off at her expense.

They repeated Jaws-chan over and over again, their voices in chorus. Every word was like a slap to Omiko's face, and as the little girl she once was, she could only pray silently for them to go away and leave her alone.

From the exterior, Omiko only showed an expression of pure shock. It took Takaharu a few minutes, but soon realized his mistake in the words he had uttered.

Unfortunately, Omiko's expression changed from pure shock to pure anger before he could even try to open his mouth and apologize.

"I don't need his pity, and I don't need yours. And I don't need anyone's help, not ever! I'm going win by myself, with my racket!" she declared, the hurt and pain she was experiencing very clear.

She seemed ready to rip her hair out, and when her composure finally broke, Takaharu saw the tears welling in her eyes as clear as day. They even managed to blur her telescopic attachment, much to Omiko's frustration as she tried wiping them away, but to no avail.

"I thought you were different, Takaharu-kun. But look how quickly you proved me wrong." she said, in a low tone of voice very unlike her.

"You can call me any name you like. You can torture me like those bullies did when I was six. You can even laugh at me." she declared, defiant in her stance despite the tears in her eyes."

"But I won't lose to you. _**No matter what!"**_

Stunned by her display, Takaharu couldn't really say anything in response. Too absorbed in his own realization of all the horrible things he had uttered, the boxer simply stared ahead as she turned and left.

When the twin-tailed blonde was gone, Takaharu went on his knees, gazing at the ground as if unable to believe she had just left like that.

He didn't get it. How could things get so emotional like this? They were supposed to rivals this whole time, weren't they?

Both of them were essentially on athletic scholarships, here to show off their skills in their respective arts.

Both of them hailed from rural parts quite far from Honnoji Academy, and came from families with little money.

They were very similar, that much was true, but they were just rivals. Rivals interested in showing the perfection of the art of tennis and boxing respectively. Nothing less, nothing more.

But the more Takaharu thought about it, the more it was becoming clear that perhaps there was something more than just a simple rivalry.

And the very thought scared Takaharu more than he would admit.

Having a rival who you were friends with was bad enough.

But having a rival you had romantic feelings for?

That was much worse.

* * *

It was no surprise that Takaharu and Omiko remained silent next to one another, as they stood together and waited for Satsuki to make her appearance and announce the start of the Ensemble Escalation.

They waited with the countless No-Stars in attendance, but it was no secret that for this particular round of the competition, it would be only those under Sanageyama's Athletics clubs that would be allowed to participate. And out of those ten lucky No-Stars, Takaharu and Omiko included, the one who made it to the top of the Covered Conquest Tower, constructed specifically for this event, would be the one who would win the prized One-Star Goku Uniform for themselves.

Of course, only one could win it. Gamagoori made that clear to all those in attendance as he began to speak.

"**STAR-LESS PLEBIANS! BE AWARE THAT EVEN IF YOU MANAGE TO MAKE IT TO THE TOP, ONLY THE ONE STUDENT WHO REMAINS STANDING WITH THE GOKU UNIFORM IN POSESSION WILL BE GIVEN THE HONOR OF OWNING IT!**"

His tone lessened, surprisingly, as he continued. "Satsuki-sama has other matters to attend to today, so I leave it Sanageyama to formally announce the start of the event. I wish only the strongest, the best of luck."

Sanageyama seemed to take his cue almost instantly, smiling to himself as he cut across to the front of the waiting participants. In an instant, Takaharu and Omiko were down on their knees, ready to break into a sprint at but a moment's notice.

"Well, as much as I miss Satsuki-sama's guidance, it'll be a nice change of pace to run things for once. I'm sure you're all as ready as ever?" he asked, though he knew the answer all too well.

Omiko and Takaharu nodded in unison. Sanageyama grinned, happy to see that his two most promising hopefuls were primed and ready to go.

"Alright!" he exclaimed, his jacket billowing around him as he put on a triumphant stance.

"**IT'S TIME TO SEPERATE THE REAL ATHLETES FROM THE CHILDREN!**" the Elite Four member announced, in a display of enthusiasm and spirit that surprised Gamagoori especially. An aura of green fighting spirit blasted to life around Sanageyama as he crossed his arms, putting even the annoyed Omiko and Takaharu in momentary awe.

"As chairman and advisor of all Athletics clubs, I hereby announce..."

He raised his arms, and his fighting spirit seemed to flare up with them.

"..that Honnoji Academy's First Annual Ensemble Escalation..."

Muscles tensed as Omiko and Takaharu prepared themselves.

"_**BEGIN!**_"

The word was the trigger the boxer and tennis player had been waiting for.

They started up so fast, in fact, that the wind-force created from their running actually managed to knock aside three of the other No-Stars. The unfortunate individuals were sent flying off into the sunset, their chance at a winning a One-Star Goku Uniform gone just like that.

Sanageyama simply laughed in delight as Takaharu and Omiko simultaneously ran past him, the wind blowing back his hair and the folds of his jacket. Next to Gamagoori, Inumata began typing away rapidly on his laptop, eager to record the miles per hour of the contestants. Gamagoori watched with diligent eyes, seeing promise in Takaharu and nothing but arrogance in Omiko. Next to Inumuta, Jakazure simply looked on, her snarky smile making it seem she was uninterested, when in fact she was very much eying the action going on between Takaharu and Omiko.

Of course, she had little to no idea just how intense it was between them.

For the boxer and the tennis player, from the moment Sanageyama had announced the start of Ensemble Escalation, the concept being friends meant nothing

Because in that moment, it was only Takaharu and Omiko against each other.

Boy against girl. Boxing against tennis. Racket against gloves. Terms didn't really matter at this point.

What mattered, was that by the end of this, one of them would have that One-Star Uniform waiting atop the Covered Conquest Tower, and one of them would have nothing.

Thus, there was but one thought that crossed both of their minds at the same time.

The star would be theirs, and no one, not even their so-called friend, would stop them.

* * *

**And that's what I call a cliffhanger! I'm horrible, I know.**

**So what does this mean for our intrepid tennis player and boxer? Will Takaharu ever be able to admit his true feelings? Will Omiko ever forgot her past as Jaws-chan? Will the author ever finish this story?**

**Alas, only time will tell. You'll have to stay tuned, and wait for the next chapter. ;)**


	7. Eye Of The Tiger

**And the chapter you've all been waiting for is here! **

**All your waiting will hopefully be well rewarded in this chapter!**

**We arrive at the Ensemble Escalation!**

**Who will come out on top, with their first One-Star Goku Uniform?**

**The sharp-toothed tennis player, Omiko Hakodate? Or the short screaming boxer, Takaharu Fukoroda?**

**Well, looks like you'll have to read on to find out! Enjoy, and be sure to review!**

* * *

_**- KILL AVANT KILL -**_

* * *

**EPISODE 7: EYE OF THE TIGER **

* * *

Speed became almost inconsequential as both Omiko and Takaharu put themselves into overdrive.

They didn't feel the wind against their face, nor did they pay any attention to the hooting and hollering of those No-Star students not involved in the Ensemble Escalation. No, they were much more focused on each other. Both the tennis player and the boxer both made note to glance at the progress of the other as they closed the gap to the Covered Conquest Tower.

Going at such breakneck speed, only the eyes of the Elite Four, Sanageyama in particular, could see the true struggle going on between the two of them. Sanagayama continued to grin proudly as his two hopefuls put all their heart and soul into beating the other to the Tower.

When they were about twenty feet away from the foot of the tower, Takaharu and Omiko seemed to have the exact same thought on both of their minds. Dust kicked up as the tennis player and boxer pushed their feet against the ground.

They both jumped at the same time, desperation written all over their faces as they reached out to see who would grab onto the tower first. The structure itself was massive, and built as if it was a fusion of a massive rock climbing and obstacle course.

Both the boxer and tennis player's mouths were agape as time seemed to move in slow motion for them. Takaharu noticed the full length and sharpness of Omiko's teeth for a brief millisecond, wondering to himself what it would be like to kiss her, and how much damage he'd take in the aftermath.

Somehow, a similar thought entered Omiko's mind. She couldn't help but wonder if one of her teeth would get stuck in the gap in Takaharu's teeth, if she ever did have the crazy thought of locking lips with him.

But as the two thought of the wild idea of kissing each other, the second that their jump took finally passed, and the results were instant.

Takaharu felt himself almost slip as he barely caught on, while Omiko, taller and with much longer arms, found herself up on him by at least ten feet.

Behind them, the One-Stars cheered as the arduous climb began. Sanageyama looked on in surprise as Omiko started to surpass the determined Takaharu, who was busy pushing his muscles as he fought to keep up with her.

"Well, this is less boring than I thought it would be." Nonon said nonchalantly from the sidelines. Next to her, Inumuta didn't even so much as respond, too busy typing away at his laptop.

Gamagoori, however, offered his own view.

"I don't understand that Hakodate. She's too sure of herself for her own good. No sense of self-discipline."

Nonon laughed, amused at Gamagoori's words. "And you're aren't, Gama-kun? You're such a confident toad, and you know it."

Clearly more interested in Takaharu possibly gaining ground in this test of wills, the tall Elite Four member did not give her the satisfaction of receiving an answer.

"This is the beauty of true sportsmanship." Sanageyama exclaimed, very much estatic about the intense climbing he and the rest Student Council were spectating.

"Now it all comes down to who's stronger, and who's more determined." he said, not expecting a response to his statement but getting one anyway from Inumuta.

"I could measure their muscle mass right now." the techie pointed out, his fingers delicately tapping on his keyboard at unbelievable speed. "Clearly, tennis and boxing require arm strength, and all it would take is a simple calculation of their specific musculature to triangul-"

But Inumuta never had time to finish, instead retracting and almost letting out a startled gasp as Sanageyama forcefully shut his laptop screen.

"_**NO!**_" he declared with fervor. "I don't need numbers and ratings! We watch this match live!"

Nonon giggled to herself, finding joy in Inumuta's plight as the Chief Officer of Information and Strategic Planning scanned his computer feverishly, fearing the worst in damages. Luckily, he managed to calm down once he it seemed Sanageyama hadn't broken anything.

"I can't help but wonder," Iori, who chosen to remain silent up until this point, asked. "...is it really wise to trust the prototype uniforms in the hands of these No-Stars?"

Gamagoori turned in an instant, his eyes narrowed as if someone had committed sacrilege. "You would question Satsuki-sama's judgment?"

But despite Gamagoori's death glare, the young tailor seemed unafraid. "I'm not saying Satsuki-Sama's wrong. I would never. But they are my handiwork, so I'm just observing that perhaps we should have been a little more selective about who would be granted the first uniforms."

"Satsuki-sama is doing what she believes is right for this Academy." Sanageyama replied, cutting off Gamagoori before he could declare any more treason. "And she's right to judge things like this. This way, only the strongest student, the one most deserving of a Goku Uniform, will be the student who earns one."

"This is no contest, monkey. Hakodate is going to win." Nonon stated, clearly seeing no promise in Takaharu's performance whatsoever.

* * *

On the Covered Conquest Tower, the boxer was still a few feet behind Omiko, from what everyone watching from below could see. He was fighting hard to catch up though, his gloves literally creating impressions as he pounded his way after Omiko.

No one, not even Sanageyama, could imagine what was going through Takaharu's head as he worked his muscles to the limit, trying his hardest to catch up with the twin-tailed tennis player.

Each punch into the wall created indents that allowed him to maintain his grip, but also allowed him to build momentum and slowly increase in speed. But despite this, Omiko still was up ahead, and gaining her own speed as her delicate fingers held onto to every crevice with ease.

She was no experienced rock climber, that much was true. But it was amazing nevertheless what pure determination could bring out in people, and for Omiko, it was bringing every ounce of arm strength and endurance she had to offer.

As the tennis player scaled the wall with efficient ease, she could only wonder just how sore her arms were going to be, once this was all over.

Meanwhile, behind Takaharu, a few of the other, less-important No-Stars seemed to be gaining headway. Surprisingly, they were actually worked together, forming a sort of human ladder as they helped the last man in their formation up to the top and so on.

So distracted was Takaharu, that he didn't even realize they were coming.

He was too caught up in his own words, angry with himself that Omiko still remained ahead of him.

"_**I'M GOING TO WIN THAT UNIFORM, OMIKO!**_" he yelled at the top of his lungs, the wind from being so high screaming with him.

"_**I! WON'T! LOSE! TO! YOU****!**_" he yelled, his aura flaring up as his muscles tensed and his fighting spirit overtook him.

In that same moment, a living ladder of six No-Star students hovered over Takaharu menacingly. They attempted to descend upon him like some malign human centipede, but they weren't ready for the explosion of force that occurred when Takaharu charged upwards.

His eyes wide with determination, he pounded against the wall like a raging gorilla, gaining speed faster than ever now. Meanwhile, the No-Stars screamed in fright as the explosion disassembled their ladder formation, before they proceeded to fall the long, long way to the ground below.

So focused was Omiko on getting to top of the Covered Conquest Tower, that she didn't immediately hear the crushing noise that signified Takaharu's sudden approach.

It was only when she heard a deafening smashing noise just a few feet behind her, that she actually turned her head to look and see Takaharu, his form menacing as he lifted his arm up and prepared to swing at her.

Defying all gravity, Takaharu's punch landed inches away from Omiko's hip, pulverizing the side of the Covered Conquest Tower on impact.

"What the hell?!" she stammered, before losing her balance and slipping. A moment passed where she seemed to regain her footing, and she looked awkwardly at Takaharu, who was breathing heavily, his body infused with fighting spirit.

A second later, and Omiko slipped. She screamed as she began to plummet at high speed, unable to grip on the wall to stop herself.

Above, Takaharu simply wore a darkened expression, grunting before using the opportunity to head towards the top of the tower.

No-Stars looked on in wonder as Omiko Hakodate continued to fall, and a few of them began betting if the impact would kill her or not. Sanageyama simply looked on in disappointment, until he noticed Omiko reaching for her pristine white racket strapped to her side.

"Maybe I spoke to soon, Gama-Kun." Nonon said, shielding her eyes from the sun as she followed Omiko's fall. "Hakodate is about to bite the dust."

"Her arrogance has cost her." Gamagoori replied, his arms still crossed, a stalwart expression as his eyes followed Omiko as well. Inumuta seemed too busy to talk, calculating the girl's descent, a number on the lower right corner of his laptop screen showing a percentage that represented her chances of surviving the fall.

In short, they weren't very good.

But even as she lost more than two hundred feet while falling, Sanageyama still smiled confidently.

"I wouldn't be so sure." he told his fellow Elite Four, in response to their lack of faith.

Almost right on cue, Omiko jammed her white racket into the wall.

One might initially expect the tool to disintegrate upon contact from the enormous friction, but instead, sparks flew as the racket held. Made personally by Omiko's father, who was a metalworker by trade, Omiko's racket might have just looked like white plastic, but it was much more than just that.

Its ability to withstand the intense heat as it skidded against the side of the Covered Conquest Tower was proof enough, and after four seconds, Omiko finally stopped, the racket having embedded itself into the siding enough that she could regain her footing.

Below, Sanageyama looked on triumphantly at her comeback. The rest of the Elite Four were quite surprised, but they were not so obvious about showing it.

"Don't doubt the Athletics Clubs. Not even for a second!" Sanageyama stated with fervor.

Once Omiko and Takaharu made it to the top, Sanageyama knew they would be greeted with something made especially with them in mind. The green-haired kendo master pulled out a microphone from his jacket pocket, relishing the coming moment where he would be able to see a true battle of wills.

With this on his mind, the Athletics Club Chairman was particularly ominous in his next statement.

"The real fight has yet to begin."

* * *

He didn't know how he did it, but somehow, Takaharu had made it.

His chest heaving, and his arms so sore that they felt like they would fall off, Takaharu nevertheless forced a smile as he looked on from the top of the Covered Conquest Tower.

The view itself was beautiful, if one could ignore the gigantic eyes built around the tower which seemed to twitch and jitter at the slightest movement. From atop this place, Takaharu could see all of Honnoji Academy in its full glory, save for Satsuki's personal spire, which still remained above everything.

But despite the calm atmosphere, Takaharu did not have a moment to lose.

Right up ahead, the actual top of the tower was surprisingly sparse. It was a empty circle, but at its center was a small black stand, which held none other than the prized One-Star Goku Uniform. It was folded nicely and wrapped neatly in plastic.

Takaharu's eyes glowed with anticipation as he approached the uniform. He was but moments away from his glove actually touching it, before a familiar voice stopped him.

"Don't even think about."

Takaharu turned slowly, narrowing his eyes as Omiko approached.

He didn't begin to wonder how she could have made such a quick comeback, instead focusing on how he would knock her off the tower again just as easily.

"That's my uniform." she declared. As she approached the boxer, who was busy fixing his gloves, she pulled out a seemingly innocuous silver rod. With but a button press, it folded itself out into a portable tennis racket. It was but yet another one of her father's metalwork wonders.

"It'll be yours over my dead body, Omiko." the boxer promised, to which Omiko simply replied with a shark-toothed grin.

"That can be easily arranged."

Too caught up in insulting the other, and too anxious to fight, neither Omiko or Takaharu noticed the faint clicking noise as the structure's delicate weight system registered two bodies.

A large speaker erupted from the ground, and out of it, came Uzu Sanageyama's voice.

"I don't even have to be up here to feel the fighting spirit in you. Looks like you're both as ready as ever."

"Uzu-sempai..." Omiko said, a red flush appearing on her face as she recognized his voice.

Takaharu simply gritted his teeth, jealousy spiking in his heart again at the very thought of Sanageyama being the subject of Omiko's crush.

"I got here first, Sanageyama-sempai." Takaharu shouted, his fist raised defiantly. "The Goku Uniform is rightfully mine!"

"No so fast, Fukoroda." the Athletics club advisor said through the speaker, as it seemed to comically expand and contract with his tone. "The conquest does not just end at the top of the Conquest Tower. It as the top where conquest is decided!"

Words seemed unnecessary in the next moment, as down below, Inumuta activated the systems hiding underneath Takaharu and Omiko with just a click on his laptop.

The ground rumbled slightly, before opening as a massive, monolithic red wall emerged. It soared high above, and as Omiko and Takaharu looked on in awe, they both noticed that it was shaped like half of an octagon. It closed off all the space in front of them, cutting them off from the One-Star unform, but still leaving them vulnerable to falling off the other side.

The speaker's volume seemed unaffected by this sudden obstruction though.

"This, is the final test for the One-Star Goku Uniform. Welcome, to another of the Obstacle Course Construction Club's wonders..."

"_**SUPER...SUICIDE!**_"

Sanageyama seemed perhaps a little too happy with himself, as he began his explanation.

"It's much simpler than it sounds." he began, as Omiko and Takaharu watched as another holding stand, a glowing red ball infused with Life Fibers inside it, emerged from below.

"The object of the game is to successfully peg your opponent after bouncing the Life Fiber ball against the wall once. In the regular rules of this game, this would entail simply hitting them with the ball and thus gaining a point."

The speaker seemed to expand as Sanageyama made a hearty laugh. "But this is no regular contest! For this particular version of the game, an opponent is only pegged when they are knocked off completely from the top of the Covered Conquest Tower! The remaining Club President will be awarded their One-Star Goku Uniform, having earned their right to wear it."

Takaharu and Omiko glared at each other, gritting their teeth as they prepared for the worst. Seeing this from below through Inumuta's camera feed, Sanageyama simply laughed again.

"Well, I don't want to interrupt a good thing. Carry on with Super Suicide!"

And with that, the speaker stopped. Takaharu and Omiko looked towards the huge wall structure in front of them, only to be caught off-guard as the Life Fiber ball was suddenly launched violently into the air.

Time became irrelevant once again, as Takaharu and Omiko simultaneously ran forward as the ball reached its apex and began to descend back down to the ground.

Takaharu pulled his fist back at almost the exact same time Omiko prepared for a backhand with her racket. They were right next to each other as the ball passed the air in front of them, and they so let loose their respective moves at precisely the same time.

The ball shot forward like a bullet from the combined force of Takharu's punch and Omiko's backhand, but upon hitting the wall, it simply ricocheted back with even greater force. Both Takaharu and Omiko felt its impact at the same time as it hit home, and they both skidded back so much they nearly went careening off the edge.

Omiko herself felt her body toppling back, and she gasped as she seemed ready to fall.

But before she passed the point of no return, she felt the soft sensation of a glove holding her steady. Takaharu quickly pulled away though, once he realized she had regained her footing.

"I...I don't need your help." she told him, feigning anger despite the embarrassment she quickly hid by pulling down her hat.

"And I don't need this to be an empty victory." Takaharu shot back, readying his stance as the ball slowly bounced this way.

"_**TE!**_" he exclaimed, punching the ball hard and causing it to slam back against the towering wall. Omiko's eyes widened as she saw it approaching, with a speed that she knew would sent her clear off the edge if it made contact.

Nevertheless, the twin-tailed girl smiled, baring her teeth as she focused her telescopic attachment on the approaching projectile.

"Heh." she remarked. "Piece of cake."

With but one strong swing, Omiko sent the Life Fiber ball right back into the wall. It came back towards Takaharu at dangerous speed.

As the boxer punched it back with a labored grunt, he could only wonder if it was Omiko's skill in her sport that was the only reason that her portable racket hadn't shattered apart when coming in contact with a ball infused with Life Fibers. Of course, he had no idea that a lot of it had to do with her father's metalworking, and that her skill was only part of it.

Unsurprisingly, Omiko and Takaharu went back and forth in this way, punching and swinging at the ball, for five minutes straight. The suspense seemed to have everyone in its web, including the Elite Four, who were able to view the conflict from a special video feed set up Inumuta himself.

The feed even had clear audio, and thus the Elite Four could hear every labored breath, every grunt, and every smack as glove and racket alive hit the ball back and forth.

Somehow, even after having climbed up the Covered Conquest Tower, Takaharu and Omiko's endurance seemed infinite. Though they felt the strain on their muscles, they both chose to ignore it, knowing that victory could be but one ball bounce away.

"It's sad." Omiko said between breaths, bored with the relative silence of these last five minutes. "That this will mark the end of our rivalry. I almost think I'll miss it once I've won."

"_**KEN!**_" Takaharu punched the ball back again, speaking out his words between breaths. "Even if I lose, rivalries never end! I can just...I can just beat you again! I can beat you again...for a Two-Star Uniform!"

"But if you lose now, then you'll never have the right to brag about winning a One-Star Uniform first." she remarked, making a sly smile as she let out another backhand. "Doesn't that concern you at all?"

Takaharu hit the ball with a corkscrew this time, causing it to ricochet wildly around the wall. Omiko, surprised, barely managed to hit it. It was enough to send it back though, but just enough.

"If you want the truth," Takaharu admitted. "This whole competition is pretty enjoyable for me. I like seeing you at your best."

Omiko stopped for a second, caught off-guard by his compliment. It was almost to the point where she nearly missed the oncoming ball.

"What? Don't say such ridiculous things! This isn't some carefree match!" she shot back at him, at the same time she shot the ball back with her racket.

"_**FUN! SAAAAI! **_" Takaharu exclaimed as he performed an uppercut on the ball, sending it high above to where Omiko wouldn't expect.

"I know it's not some carefree match! I'm just making an observation!" he added, as Omiko positioned herself, before jumping up and spiking the ball hard. This time, it hit the ground hard enough before tapping the wall and going so high up that it gave Omiko and Takaharu just a bit of reprieve.

She narrowed her eyes, putting on a disappointed expression. "You mean like how you made an observation about my bite radius?"

Takaharu felt his heart drop. He let out a loose punch to keep the ball going as he remembered his awful words.

"I've been meaning to apologize for that."

Omiko's reply came right after another smack from her racket. "A little late, don't you think?"

"Is there going to be a better time then now?" he asked, before reminding her of an important fact. "Because once one of us wins, we won't be able to walk home together anymore. One-Stars get their own apartments, after all. We'll be separated."

"Like you're really going to miss me that much?" the sharp-toothed girl said, with a laugh in her voice.

Takaharu's face began to flush red at this point, and he almost felt like hiding in his headgear.

"I might."

Finally, it was these words that caused Omiko to become truly distracted. Confusion all over her face, she looked back at Takaharu as if he had grown a second head.

"What are you saying?" she pressed, clearly annoyed. "If this is an attempt to mislead me, it's pretty sad, Takaharu-kun."

Another smack from her, almost by reflex at this point, and the ball was speeding towards the wall again.

"Do I look like a liar to you?" he told her, before slamming his fist into the ball that came right back at him.

"I swear on my honor as a boxer. I would miss you. Quite a bit, actually." he admitted, chuckling to try and lessen the tension.

Omiko began to feel her cheeks grow hot. Her hands were just a bit unsteady as she returned the ball again. "You're an idiot. Just shut your mouth before you say something stupid, and let me win."

Takaharu felt his heart pound in his chest upon hearing those words. His tone of voice rose dramatically.

"Let you win?! _**LET YOU WIN!?**_ Why would I let you win!?"

Omiko's tone was low when she replied. She sounded disappointed again, remembering the hurtful words Takaharu said earlier.

"You'd let me win, because you feel sorry for me. It's because to you, I'm just a sharp-toothed freak. I'm just...just..."

She tried to so hard to not say Jaws-chan. She tried to keep it in. But for some reason, it seemed to so desperately want to slip off her tongue.

But just as she was about to speak that horrible name, Takaharu cut her off completely. The ball was approaching fast, but his mind seemed to be elsewhere.

"I don't feel sorry for you."

The ball was but two seconds away now.

"I would _**NEVER**_ feel sorry for you."

One second now.

"In fact, Omiko..."

Just as it seemed that the Life Fiber ball was but two feet away from making contact with Takaharu, his gloved fist launched out with uncanny speed. Everything seemed to move in slow motion for the boxer as he hit the ball not twice, not three times, but four times in succession.

Defying the laws of phsyics themselves with his movements, the ball only just began to register multiple hits, shaking erratically.

Then, he punched again, and it shot forward so fast that the very air it traveled through scorched with heat.

"_**I!**_"

His declaration was strong, his poise perfect.

"_**LOVE!**_"

The ball hit the wall so hard, that an audible crack could be heard.

"_**YOU!**_"

It was coming back now, but Omiko didn't even look to one side.

Instead, her gaze was focused on Takaharu Fukoroda: the short, screaming boxer, her rival, the boy she had found annoying and too honorable for his own good from the start.

And that same boy, had just confessed to her, in the middle of the Ensemble Escalation.

The No-Stars gasped. Sanageyama put on a very surprised expression, having not expected that at all. But to the other Elite Four, such a confession seemed inconsequential.

Takaharu took in his breaths slowly, his gaze meeting Omiko's. He didn't even have to say anything to her, for even a ball going at over one hundred miles an hour was but an afterthought, as she hit it back without even trying.

Her gaze still fixed on him, she uttered but a few words, her face aglow with a pink flush as she felt butterflies erupt in her stomach.

"You're...you're not lying, are you?"

Takaharu smiled. It was an honest smile, showing the gap between his teeth.

To Omiko, it was perfect.

Takaharu almost laughed. "Not in the slightest."

It was as if with that phrase, Omiko felt her heart melt. She could feel tiny tears of happiness welling in her eyes, her face still flushed as she began to smile. The very thought of a boy actually telling her they loved her, and meaning it; just the very thought was almost impossible to fathom. She had been so used to them making fun of her all her life, with such infernal nicknames, that this was practically a dream.

But either way, it was absolutely wonderful.

Until, of course, the moment was spoiled. After all, they were still in the middle of Super Suicide, and the happiness of confessing had finally managed to hit Takaharu right where it would hurt most.

The ball slammed into Takaharu's face at high speed, without forgiveness or understanding. Caught completely off-guard, Takaharu felt the warm release of admission fading away as he felt the pain of being hit so hard by the speeding Life Fiber projectile replace it.

He gasped as he suddenly felt weightless, if only for a moment.

Turning in the air, he realized too late just how much he was over the edge, able to see the expanse of the Academy and all the students and Elite Four looking up from below. For a moment, he felt like he was flying.

But only for a moment.

The boxer managed to glance once last time at Omiko, before gravity took hold, and he went plummeting down towards the ground below.

As expected, the No-Stars were in awe at this sudden development. Gamagoori could only wonder how Takaharu had allowed himself to be so distracted, while Inumuta and Nonon were both very much surprised by this development.

But Sanageyama simply looked on at the falling Takaharu in disappointment, realizing in that moment, that perhaps he had been wrong in the boy's potential.

Perhaps, Sanageyama thought, he had been very wrong.

But none of the Elite Four, nor the student body, would know what Omiko Hakodate felt as she stood atop the Covered Conquest Tower, this time by herself, as the winner of today's Ensemble Escalation.

She did not look over the edge for Takaharu, mostly because she did not want to. It would be too painful to think about whether or not he would make it through his descent. Instead, she chose to immerse herself in her prize.

The Super Suicide structure had descended back underground upon her win, leaving the way to the One-Star Goku Uniform open. Delicately, she admired the uniform underneath the clean plastic wrap.

If one didn't see her face, they would almost think she was truly grateful.

But tears still splashed onto the plastic wrap surface covering the uniform. And on Omiko's face was drawn out to the point where it looked like she was in unbearable pain.

Her heart pounding, she went down on her knees, hugging the uniform tightly, and trying to imagine in her head it was Takaharu in her arms.

But the truth was sadly very far from that. Omiko gasped in anguish.

Tears continued to flow as she realized that matter how powerful this uniform was, it wouldn't ever be able to replace Takaharu Fukoroda.

No matter how much she wished it be so.

* * *

**Well, that's a declaration of love if there ever was one. But it's also a huge loss. Poor Takaharu.**

**So yeah, I'm sure you all wonder what happens next! Well, maybe the author doesn't even know himself!**

**But, don't fear, as the story will be fully resolved!**

**You'll just have to stay tuned!**


End file.
